It's only been you for me
by KaiaRay
Summary: This story begins after chapter 16 for all of you J/H shippers. No matter how hard you try you can't fight true love. Read My new white knight first to catch up on the story line.
1. Chapter 1

It's always been only you for me

AN: This story starts off where Chapter 16 of My New White Knight left off. I promise you will have some J&H but Hyde has some serious making up to do for marrying a stripper. Hope all you Jackie and Hyde fans enjoy this story!

Hospital in Chino, California

Jackie and Ryan holding hands walking down the hall of the hospital towards his mother's room.

"Jackie, you didn't have to come" He told her as he stopped walking and she took his other hand in hers but he could see the hurt in her eyes. "It's just that Chino is nothing like Point Place as you can see" Ryan began as Jackie gave him a small loving small moving in closer to him.

"How could I not? Even though my parents have never been there for me except for buying me stuff if they were sick or hurt it would be hard. I would want you there with me and I want to be here" Jackie explained to him then he leaned down kissing her softly.

"I am glad that you are here" He admitted to his girlfriend who smiled at him. "There is something that you should know my mother is here for an overdose and she is also an alcoholic" Jackie looked at him understandingly.

"My mother is an alcoholic too and both of our father's are in prison." Jackie said to him shrugging causing him to smile at her. "Not to mention we are both gorgeous"

"I am really lucky to have you" He told her causing her to grin at him.

"You are damn lucky" Jackie agreed as Ryan just smiled at her. "Come on let's go see your mom" They walked until they found her room and Ryan stopped at the door unable to enter. Jackie squeezed his hand as he turned to look at her then they entered the room. Jackie saw Ryan's mother was laying in her hospital bed hold a baby in her arms smiling happily as a gorgeous Hispanic girl sat in a chair next to the bed smiling at her.

"He is just too adorable" His mother said cooing at the infant in her arms.

"Theresa" Ryan said stopping in his tracks looking completely stunned to see her. Jackie eyes flew to Ryan's ex-girlfriend sitting next to his mothers bed side then to the baby in Ryan's mother's arms.

"Ryan" Theresa said looking very nervous and just as surprised as to see him. "I..I thought you were living in Wisconsin" She managed to get out.

Jackie felt as dread and panic hit her as she jumped to a conclusion in at the scene. She looked at her boyfriend who was still stunned as his eyes flickered from Theresa to the baby in his mother's arms.

"I'm sorry, Theresa. He deserves to know" Dawn Atwood apologized to her then looked over at her son. Jackie felt as though the room was spinning and Ryan's hand was the only thing holding her in place.

"I deserve to know what?" Ryan asked them not sure whether to look at Theresa or his mother. It felt like hours had passed to Jackie and Ryan before she answered.

"To know your son" Theresa said to him in a soft voice as Jackie felt Ryan's hand go limp in hers. Jackie took a deep breath waiting for the sheer pain to hit her knocking her to the ground as she tried to grasp what was happening. She felt sadness, anger and denial flow through her as her eyes began to tear up.

"Ryan, I will be in the cafeteria. You two should talk" Jackie said finding her voice as Ryan looked over at her.

"I'll meet you down there" Ryan said to her squeezing her hand softly and she nodded at him. Jackie walked out of the room not looking back hurrying off quickly trying to stop all of her thoughts but couldn't. She made her way to the stair well throwing open the door and shutting the door then leaned against it closing her eyes while tears fell down her face.

"No, no" She cried softly as she slid to the ground. The pain rushed threw her now at her life falling apart once again.

Bar in Point Place

"Another beer" Hyde called to the bartender then drank the rest of his beer quickly. He was finally feeling a little numb then he heard her voice.

"Well what do you know?" Red said looking nudging Hyde and pointing to the television in the bar. "Jackie's old show is on" Hyde looked at the screen seeing Jackie's beautiful face.

"You have got to be kidding me?! Can you change the channel?" Hyde called out in an angry voice to the bartender as he walked over to him handing him a beer.

"What's your problem, man?" He asked him as Hyde looked annoyed then looked at the television. "Oh, she's your ex, huh?" Hyde eyes flew to Travis the bartender looking shocked. Travis had long dark hair and a beard wearing jeans and black t-shirt. "I'm a bartender I know these things"

"Hey, Steven. I forgot I promised Kitty I would take her to the movies. I can pick you up just give me a call" Red told him. "You are in no condition at all to drive" He said paying their bar tab.

"I will make sure he doesn't drive" Travis said to him as Hyde nodded at him. Red patted Hyde on the back and left.

"He is the worst liar" Hyde said to Travis who nodded in agreement. A moment of silence passed and Hyde glanced at the television. "How did you know?"

"I have seen my share of guys in here with girl problems but I know that look. In fact I had that look myself" He told Hyde as he wiped off the bar.

"Let me guess. You two are now married with kids and extremely happy." Hyde guessed before taking a big drink of his beer.

"Actually she is married but not to me" Travis said sighing as his eyes clouded over for a moment with sadness but it disappeared quickly. "That was all so long ago. Let's talk about Jackie" Hyde sat there staring at the bar. Just when Travis went to walk away Hyde spoke.

"I messed up bad before and she took me back. But I married a stripper when I was blacked out in Las Vegas" He said as Travis looked at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, I know it is pretty much unforgivable. I don't think it would make her feel better that she was already married or even the fact I thought I was marrying Jackie not her."

"I won't be easy but it can be done" Travis said to him while Hyde looked at him like he had lost him mind. "You never know till you try. I didn't try and the woman I love is married to someone else." He said to him then poured a shot of whiskey for Hyde and one for himself. "This one is on the house." He told him then held up his glass then they took the shot.

An hour later at the bar

Hyde has six shots upside down in front of him as he drinks a beer then looks over at Travis.

"Travis, why didn't you ever try to call her or talk to her?" He asked him curiously.

"I ask myself that question everyday. My foolish pride back then seems so ridiculous now" He said to him. "I would hate for you to end up were I am because trust me you don't want to"

"She has moved on already trust me. Her and her new boyfriend live together and they are in California visiting his sick mother" He said to him. "I messed up her life enough I don't want to mess up her life anymore"

"I have been where your are" Travis explained to him. " A few years after she got married I ran into her and we had lunch. We just did the small talk for awhile but then she laughed at how silly she was years ago. She had thought when I heard she was engaged that I would have shown up on her doorstep telling her she couldn't marry him."

"The next shot is on me" Hyde said to him grimacing at the story. They took another shot of whiskey together. "What I am supposed to do? Tell her that I can't pretend that I don't love her anymore that no one else could ever compare to her. That my mind can only picture a life with her and no one else" Hyde said to him not able to stop the word flowing out of his mouth.

"Yeah. Trust me it's better then hearing that she wanted you to come to her and you didn't. The stubborn people are the losers in love and trust me on this. Don't be like me, kid" He said to him.

"Hyde" He said holding out his hand and Travis shook it smiling at him.

"Well, Hyde. I hope you take my advice on this" He told Hyde who finished his beer.

"I better call Red. Thanks" He said standing up handing him the cash for his bar tab.

"Here call from our phone" Travis said grabbing the phone and handed it to him.

Evening the Pinciotti's House

Donna hurried to the front door looking annoyed as the front door bell rang repeated. She threw open the door to see Jackie in tears then she threw herself into Donna as she cried. Donna held Jackie tightly hugging her while her best friend began sobbing in her arms.

"It's ok" Donna said softly to her. "Let's go up to my room" She felt Jackie nodding in her arms. Donna pulled her into the house shutting the door behind them and lead her up to her room. She hated seeing Jackie this upset but she knew that they were ok again which made her feel relieved to have her best friend back.

Once they made it to Donna's room Jackie collapsed on the bed sobbing and Donna sat next to her as Jackie's back was facing her.

"Jackie , what happened?" She asked rubbing her back soothingly while her friend cried. After a few moments Jackie stopped sobbing and took a deep breath.

"Ryan's ex girlfriend had his baby and didn't tell him. We walked in on her with his mother holding his son" Jackie said in a soft voice causing Donna to take a deep breath herself as her heart broke for her friend.

"God Jackie, I'm so sorry" Donna said to her wishing she could take away her heartache.

"I deserve it, Donna" Jackie confessed to her as Donna got up off the bed walking to the other side of the bed to look her in the eye.

"NO, you do not deserve this!" Donna stressed to her looking her friend in the eyes. "Do you want me to kick his ass or hers? Because I am a giant and I can do it" Donna teased her as Jackie gave her a smile as tears fell down her face.

"Thanks" Jackie said to her. "I got off the plane and this was the only place I could imagine going." Donna gave her a small smile.

"I am glad you came here" She told the petite brunette who laid on her bed with tears still running down her face.

"Me too" Jackie told her then took a deep breath. "Donna, it hurt finding out Theresa had Ryan's baby but" She began then stopped but Donna waited patiently for her to finish. "But it did not hurt as much as finding out Steven cheated on me or married that whore." She finished in a soft voice. "Why can't I stop loving him, Donna?" She asked her.

"I know exactly how you feel. No matter what I can't stop loving Eric" Donna said to her sympathetically.

"I missed you, lumberjack" Jackie told her making Donna smile at her.

"I missed you too, midget" Donna said back making Jackie give her a small smile.

AN: I loved writing this so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review! I promise there will be some J/H love in upcoming chapters. I borrowed Travis but you will see where from soon!


	2. Chapter 2

It's only been you for me

Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this story to their alert list! I have really been enjoying writing this story and I hope you are enjoying reading it.

Jackie woke up rubbing her eyes disoriented for a moment then remembered the events of the past day. She wanted to go home but it reminded her of the life her and Ryan could have had and the fact that Hyde's betrayal hurt more then Ryan's.

"Are you awake?" Donna asked her and Jackie rolled over facing her.

"How did you do it? How did you face, Eric?" Jackie asked her as Donna bit her lip.

"Honestly the only way I made it through it was because we were fighting and I missed our friendship. So I was so wrapped up in trying to make things right with you I could block it out." Donna confessed to her making Jackie smile at her.

"Eric is really sorry" Jackie said defending Eric surprising herself and Donna.

"So is Hyde" Donna told her as Jackie frowned. "You should talk to him."

"Why? So he can break my shatter my heart again? He will find it amusing that Ryan got his ex pregnant and burn me for years!" Jackie exclaimed to her best friend. " Why don't' you tell Eric that you still love him?"

"Why don't you tell Hyde?" Donna asked Jackie who sat up crossing her arms over her chest.

"Eric went to Africa to teach not to marry a skanky stripper" Jackie shot back as Donna sighed knowing she lost.

" I moved on to Randy" She said as Jackie raised a brow to her disbelievingly. " Ok, not completely" She corrected herself.

"You love guys who are star wars geeks not guys like Randy." Jackie said to her shaking her head. "But for whatever it's worth Eric loves you more then Star Wars" Donna's eyes grew large. "It's true and you know it" She told her friend.

"I never thought I would know exactly how you feel but I think I do" Donna said to her best friend.

"What has happened to me? " Jackie asked herself making Donna smile.

"I missed you, too" Donna said pushing her then they both laughed softly for a moment. "So do you hate Laurie again?" She asked Jackie.

"Laurie isn't so bad when she is not sleeping with your boyfriend" Jackie told her shrugging.

"She tried hitting on Hyde the other day" Donna informed her as Jackie's eyes narrowed and she scowled.

"That whore I will beat her down" Jackie seethed in a low angry voice and Donna smiled.

"See you still are crazy about Hyde." Donna called her out while Jackie continued to glare at her while Donna laughed.

Foreman basement

Fez burst into the basement to see Eric and Hyde watching Gillian's Island.

"It is a glorious day!" Fez exclaimed happily. "Donna and Jackie slept in the same bed last night!" He informed them causing Hyde to look over to him quickly.

"Are you sure it was Jackie?" Hyde asked him leaning forward in his chair as Fez nodded at him.

"Were you hiding in Donna's closet again?" Eric asked Fez who shook his head.

"No, I was spying through the window because Donna locked it." Fez said with a frown on his face.

"Fez if Donna catches you she is going to kick your ass" Eric said to his friend.

"It's worth it" Fez told him shrugging. "Donna has become messy she had tissues all over her floor" He added looking disgusted. Eric looked over at Hyde who was looking at him through his sunglasses.

"Randy came by earlier saying he had found a stash of candy" Eric began but Fez cut him off.

"That son of a bitch!" Fez yelled then ran out of the basement quickly.

"He is too easy. I miss that" Eric told Hyde smiling happily but Hyde sat there looking tense. "So who do you think was crying?" He asked him hoping Donna and Randy had broken up.

"Jackie. Red said that her and Ryan went to California since his mother was in the hospital" Hyde said trying to play it cool but Eric knew the truth.

"That could only mean that Ryan and Jackie broke up" Eric said happy for his friend then frowned slightly. "I kind of liked that guy"

"Foreman don't make me kick your ass!" Hyde threatened him and Eric smiled at him. "What are you smiling at, Erica? Ryan is lame and you know it"

"Somebody stills love Jackie" Eric sang out as Hyde threw his maganize at him.

"Look who's talking? You are mooning over Donna while sitting on your ass doing nothing." Hyde threw back at him but did not deny his feelings for Jackie. Eric raised a brow at him. "Don't say it or I will kick your ass"

"You are doing the exact same thing" Eric said to him flinching waiting for Hyde to kick his ass.

"No, I am preparing. When you are going up against Jackie you have to have all your facts straight or it's a death mission" Hyde said to him. "So I need a spy to get some information" then paused "I know the perfect person"

Foreman kitchen

"That smells delicious Mrs. Foreman" Hyde said to Kitty as she walked into the kitchen to see her frosting a cake.

"Why thank you, Steven!" Kitty exclaimed grinning at him. "It's for the Parker's down the street they just had a baby. All done!" She exclaimed putting down the spatula.

"That's great" He replied causing her to look at him suspiciously. "What? It's great news." He added.

"Steven, what is going on? You didn't marry another stripper did you?" She asked him frowning.

"No, no" He said causing relief to flood over Kitty's face then he paused while Kitty waited. "It's just I know you and Jackie have been good friends recently and Fez said she was over at Donna's house. She looked like she had been crying" He managed to get out waiting for Mrs. Foreman to gush about him caring for Jackie or yell at him for getting involved in her life again.

"Why isn't she still in California? Why didn't she come to me? She comes to me with problems not Donna" Kitty ranted upset Jackie hadn't come to her. " I need to go over there and check on the poor girl" Kitty said rushing over to the sliding glass door then turned around and grabbed the cake. "She will probably need this"

"Mrs. Foreman" Hyde called to her as she reached the sliding glass door and she turned to look at him. "Jackie would be embarrassed if she thought I knew about this so can you leave me out of it"

"Aw, Steven! I knew you still loved that girl. I promise" Kitty gushed pretending to lock her lips up then left.

Donna's room

"What is Ryan going to do? What did you guys talk about?" Donna asked Jackie as they sat on her bed.

"I don't know what he is going to do" Jackie told her as she straightened out a wrinkle in the bedspread. " I told him to get things straightened out there then he could come back and we could talk" Donna's mouth fell in shock.

"No yelling or crying?" Donna asked her stunned as Jackie just nodded in response to her question.

"I know! What is wrong with me?" Jackie asked her throwing herself on the bed as Mrs. Foreman walked into the room. Jackie looked up and saw her and tears came to her eyes and got up hurrying into her arms.

"It's ok. I am here" Kitty told her hugging her as Jackie cried on her shoulder. "Oh, Jackie I am so sorry!"

"How did you know?" Donna asked her curiously as Jackie sobbed in Kitty's arm.

"Fez was spying on you" Kitty told her causing Donna to glare for a moment. "I brought a cake with strawberry icing" She said while rubbing Jackie's back.

"I am going to kick that perv's ass" Donna said looking very angry and Laurie rushed into the room.

"Jackie!" Laurie said walking over to her mother who was holding Jackie. "Fez said you were here with Donna. Why are you .." She began then stopped seeing her upset in her mother's arms. "Oh, Jackie what happened?"

"Why don't we talk about it over cake and drinks?" Kitty said to Laurie who nodded at her.

Hyde's room in the Foreman's basement

Hyde is sitting on his bed looking a photo album that Jackie had made for him looking at a picture taken of him and Jackie before their first date on Veteran's day. He wondered what would have been if he would have told her he felt something when they kissed. Jackie was the type of girl that he had ever imagined himself with but now she was the only girl that he could ever imagine ever being happy with. Hyde heard his door open and hid the photo album quickly then looked over to see Eric walking into his room.

"I know you have been living in Africa for awhile but I know you supposed to knock there too" Hyde said to his friend.

"I just saw my mom going into Donna's house. My mom is your spy! I thought you were talking about Fez." Eric said to him.

"Fez is weak and barely speaks English. But your mom is a very creditable source" Hyde explained to Eric who stared at him thinking for a moment. "If you had to use Fez or your mom for a spy with Donna, who would you use?" He asked him.

"Your right' Eric said to him as Hyde nodded at him. "But the question of the day is why are you still friends and working with Donna's lame excuse for a boyfriend?" He countered to him.

"He is the only reliable person I can get to work for me" Hyde said to him while Eric gave him a look of disbelief. "You want to work with me, Foreman?"

"Yeah" He said to him as Hyde rubbed his chin.

"Ok. I could use another guy since I will be needing more time off" Hyde agreed to him working for him. "But I will warn you that pissing Randy off will get you no where with Donna"

Circle at Donna's house in her room

Kitty

"I love wine" Kitty said grinning the took a drink of her wine. "Wine is the secret to world peace" She added.

Laurie

"Wine is great but I think sex is the secret to world peace " Laurie said then looked over at her mother with an innocent look. "Not that I would know"

Donna

"This wine is great!" Donna exclaimed grinning holding up a wine glass. "It helps me forgot that I have a boyfriend and my ex boyfriend is back in town" Donna said frowning but her glass was refilled quickly. "Thanks!" She exclaimed grinning then took a big drink.

Jackie

"I really miss the days of me loving only myself" Jackie said frowning then took a drink of wine. "Loving other people is exhausting.. It was so easy loving someone shallowly like Michael. But then Steven had to come along and make me really love someone and make me realize just how bad Michael is in bed." Jackie said then took a drink of her wine. "And Ryan is amazing in bed too!" She added grinning then frowned. "But he got Theresa pregnant. All I can count on is wine to make me happy"

Kitty

"Red is a man who knows how to please a woman" She said fanning herself.

Pan to Laurie who looks disgusted then to Donna and Jackie.


	3. Chapter 3

It's only been you for me

Chapter 3

AN: Thanks again to everyone who is reading especially to those who are reviewing and have this on their story alert list. I will try to update soon since I am already working on the next chapter.

Jackie woke up with a throbbing headache and looked at the room she was in and frowned realizing she was in Laurie's old room. She glanced at the clock to see it was 6am and dreaded the day ahead of her then heard the door open.

"Jackie" Kitty called out and Jackie sat up in the bed. "Red said that they were slow today that you should take the day off" Kitty saw her look of panic. " Steven doesn't know you are here and he is leaving in an hour. I thought we could spend the whole day together." Kitty saw the hesitant look on Jackie's face. "I thought we could go to the salon get pedicures, manicures and get our hair and make-up done in Madison" She added as Jackie perked up.

"Ok" Jackie said forcing a small smile on her face. Kitty walked over and sat on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about anything? I will just listen or give advice whatever you need" Kitty said to her.

"No, I really don't want to think about any of it today. But a day of beautifying sounds great." Jackie said to her turning off her emotions.

"How does waffles and bacon sound for breakfast?" She asked her as Jackie nodded enthusiastically. "I will bring it up to you so sit back and relax." Kitty hurried off out of the room to make breakfast.

Jackie sighed laying back down on the bed looking up at the ceiling then she her eyes flew to the headboard to see one of the sides of missing the metal ball missing off the right side of it.

Flashback

Hyde and Jackie hurry into Laurie's room shutting the door and locking it. He pushes her up against the door kissing her passionately.

"Steven" Jackie moaned as his lips traveled down her neck as her body tingled with desire pulling his hips closer to her. " You realize we are in Laurie's room." Jackie managed to get out. He pulled away from her neck and looked at her with his blue eyes filled with want.

"I know I can't wait and everyone is in the basement. And it will be a burn on Laurie that she has to sleeping on a bed we did it on. She hates us more then anyone" He said to her smirking as Jackie went to work on the buttons on his shirt.

"God, Steven you are so hot! I want you so much" She said backing him up to the bed then pushed him on it jumping on top of him.

"You are so badass, Jackie" He whispered then pulled her head to him kissing her with all the pent up passion he felt for her. Jackie gripped the bed frame and heard a pop as they kissed. She pulled away looking up seeing she broke part of the bed frame off.

"Oops" She said looking at the damage she caused to Laurie's bed then looked down at Hyde below her.

"God, I want you!" Hyde said then rolled over and she was now below him. He touched her cheek softly. "You are so beautiful" He whispered then kissed her.

End of flash

Jackie got of the bed and sat on the floor closing her eyes trying to fill her mind with thoughts of Ryan. But only images of Theresa, him and their baby filled her thoughts.

Grooves

Hyde and Eric walk in the store to see Randy straitening the albums in the bins.

"What a kiss ass" Eric whispered making Hyde smile. Randy looked up a few seconds later to see them.

"Hey, Hyde" Randy said to him. "Did you hire somebody else? We could use another person. I 'm Randy" He said holding out his hand.

"Eric" He replied shaking his hand as the look on Randy's face changed realizing who he was.

"Hey, Foreman. We just got in a shipment yesterday so can you sort through it and alphabetize it for me?" Hyde asked him.

"I am on it. Nice to meet you" Eric said then disappeared into the back.

Randy looked at Hyde shrugging his shoulders at him looking hurt.

"Foreman and I have been friends for years and he needed a job. I owe him a lot so back off man" Hyde said to him becoming defensive.

Fez burst into Grooves looking nervous ,sad and exhausted as Hyde and Randy turned to look at him.

"I have spent the whole night spying on Laurie, Donna, Jackie and Miss Kitty." He said to them as Hyde hurried over helping him to the couch in the listening pit. Fez gave Hyde a sympathetic look. "I am sorry to tell you but Jackie is pregnant with Ryan' s child" He told them as Hyde sat on the couch taking a deep breath. " But Jackie is very unhappy in fact I saw her drinking wine with Donna, Laurie and Miss Kitty and she was crying."

Hyde sat there unable to move or speak at hearing what Fez had to say. He then walked off into his office slamming the door shut . He was trying to process Jackie was pregnant with a baby that was not his but he couldn't deny he still loved her and wanted her. He was the one to blame for all of this because he ran away to Las Vegas instead of talking to her to find out she never slept with Kelso. He had cheated on her but she had never cheated on him. The feeling that hit him when he thought she had cheated on him made him realize just how she felt when he cheated on her.

He sat down at his desk and took off his sunglasses while wondering just what do now. The door to his office opened and Eric entered shutting the door behind him.

"I just heard" Eric said sitting down in the chair across from him. " Randy said he would cover the store if you want to do to the bar with me" He offered knowing that would be the only thing to help. Hyde sat there for a moment then sighed.

"No. I need a clear head to decide how to talk to Jackie" Hyde said causing Eric to look at him stunned. "Look where last time I tried to get wasted at the beer warehouse to forget my problems got me"

"So just are you thinking about saying to Jackie?" He asked Hyde while leaning forward in the chair unsure of what his friend was thinking.

"I want Jackie in my life. She wouldn't be going through all this I wouldn't have messed up so bad. The fact that she is having someone else's baby doesn't matter to me." He answered him as Eric just stared at him for a minute. "Foreman?" He called out waving his hand in front of Eric's face then Eric smiled at him.

"Glad to hear it man" He said then his smile disappeared. "But Hyde you have to be serious if you changed your mind I think Jackie would lose it."

"You know Foreman I always thought I would end up exactly like Bud even if he isn't my dad. That no matter what I did that I couldn't escape it no matter what. But I don't want to be that guy." Hyde began to explain to him while he was realizing what he was telling him he really meant. "Look at Red. He is married with kids and still a hard ass. Everyone respects him and is frightened by him too. Red took me in and has treated me like one of his own."

"Hyde, I never thought you would end up like him." Eric said then paused. "Well except when I found out you married a stripper in Vegas."

"That's when I thought it had happened already and there was nothing I could do to change it. So I let Sam stick around because it all had caught up with me so why fight it anymore" Hyde explained to him. "But I was wrong so I am going to fix this"

"I will help out any way I can" Eric said to him.

"Thanks man. You can start by NEVER mentioning to anyone I talked about my feelings or I will kick your ass" He threatened him glaring at Eric.

"I promise" Eric said holding up his hands. "Nobody would believe me even if I did" He added as Hyde went to stand up. " But I wouldn't" He squeaked out.


	4. Chapter 4

It's always been you for me

Chapter 4

AN: A special thanks to Paradisegurl131, That70'showgurl, cesspit and XxScarlettPrincessXx for the reviews. You guys rock!

Grooves

Eric walks in seeing Hyde behind the cash register who looked up from the paperwork he had been reading.

"Hey" Hyde called out to him. "Randy is off today so it's just us" He said to him.

"Working with him isn't as bad as I thought it would be" Eric said to him as Hyde nodded.

"Except when think about the him doing it with Donna. He is probably doing it right now" Hyde said to him smirking as Eric cringed.

"I am sure that Jackie was doing Ryan all the time after all he did knock her up" Eric threw back at him as Hyde glared at him with a clenched jaw.

The bell jingled as Donna walked into the store looking serious. Eric grinned when he saw her that she was here not off doing it with Randy on his day off.

"Hey" She greeted them then her eyes set on Hyde. "Have you two talked to Fez?" She asked them as Hyde and Eric nodded but she could tell by the look on their faces. "I'm going to kick his ass!" She exclaimed angry. "If you burn her with this, you will PAY!"

"Donna" He said walking out from behind the cash register while taking his sunglasses off attaching them to his Jefferson Airplane concert tee surprising her. "I promise you I wouldn't do that. These past few months I have been an ass" He admitted.

"An ass is putting it lightly" Donna corrected him as he looked at her. "Ok, I have been a huge ass myself. Jackie is going to need all of us to get through this"

"Where the hell is Ryan? He should be here for Jackie!" Hyde exclaimed to Donna look angry.

"He is trying to figure out what to do. It's not an easy situation" Donna said to him causing Hyde to become furious. He kicked a chair causing it to skid across the room.

"HE HAS TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO?!" Hyde yelled loudly as he fists clenched at his sides. He took a deep breath to try to calm his anger. "He should be here with her! I am going to kick his ass when I see him." He added as Donna went to speak. "Don't defend him, Donna. The gloves are off now I was waiting to talk to Jackie but now I'm not waiting."

"What are you planning on saying to her?" Donna asked then gasp. "No?!"

"Yes, I want Jackie back. She's my chick and she should be with me whether there is a baby or not. A kid deserves two parents" Hyde said to him as Donna smiled but then looked confused.

"Hyde loves Jackie" Eric sang out as Hyde shook his head rolling his eyes. "You did go to Oz and get a heart"

"I am a little lost here I thought you were mad at Ryan for not being here" Donna said to Hyde.

"That is what I just said" Hyde told her as her eyebrows went up. "What I am saying is that this kid needs two parents. It doesn't matter if it's not mine because it's Jackie and that is all that matters." Donna realized Fez had told them wrong that Jackie was pregnant not Ryan's ex-girlfriend had Ryan's kid then the magnitude of Hyde's words hit her. If she had been pregnant with a baby that wasn't his that he still wanted her and would raise the kid as his.

"Hyde" Donna said grinning then hugged him. Hyde and Eric looked at each other unsure of what was going on. "I am glad you finally got your head out of your ass!" She added pulled away from the hug. "There is something you should know"

"He isn't back here now and with Jackie?" Hyde asked her quickly as Donna grinned and shook her head.

"Fez was wrong. It's not Jackie who is pregnant. Ryan's ex-girlfriend in California had his baby and didn't tell him." Donna informed him as Hyde stared at her for a minute then grinned.

"That's great news!" Hyde said while still grinning as Donna frowned slightly. "I hate it that this hurts Jackie but she should be with me not him. This just proves it." Hyde corrected.

"I stopped by my dad's shop earlier but Jackie wasn't there wasn't there" Eric told Hyde.

"She is staying at Laurie's because she wasn't ready to go home yet. Red told her to take a few days off." Donna told them then turned to Hyde. "You can't just go over there saying you know or she will freak"

"I know" Hyde said to her as the bell jingled at the front door and Fez walked in.

"Good morning!" He said to them then saw Donna glaring at him. "Aye!"

"You pervert!" She yelled as Fez ran to the door and she chased him out.

"I really missed Point Place" Eric said grinning.

Laurie's apartment

"So what do you want to do today?" Laurie asked her smiling as they sat on her couch. Jackie sat on her couch in her pajama's glancing over at her from the television and shrugged at her. "Come on, Jackie. Let's go to the mall."

"I don't feel like going to the mall" Jackie told her making Laurie gasp. "I know that I should want to go but I just don't"

"I think you are hiding" Laurie said as Jackie looked at her strangely.

"Ryan is still in California" Jackie pointed out to her then turned her attention back to the television.

"No, you are hiding from Hyde" Laurie said smugly causing Jackie's head whip around and look at her. "Don't bother denying it."

"Fez knows so that means everyone knows!" Jackie pointed out. "Hyde will use this to burn me while I have to look at his swanky wife"

"She's gone" Laurie said smiling as Jackie's eyes grew large. "Hyde told her to leave" Jackie's mouth fell. "He was planning on telling her to go before he found out that she slept with Fez" Jackie scrunched up her nose in disgust for a moment then went back to looking shocked.

"He is divorcing her" Jackie said trying to process everything that she just heard.

"No, it turns out she was already married to someone else" Laurie said making Jackie stand up quickly.

"Oh my god!" She gasp out as she felt so many emotions all at once she had trouble grasping just one then sat down once again.

"Are you ok?" Laurie asked her looking worried but Jackie just sat there speechless. She had never seen Jackie speechless ever before and she stared at her. " You still love Hyde" Laurie said to her as Jackie turned to her slowly nodding at her then took a deep breath.

"Why can't I stop? No matter what he says or does I can't stop loving Steven Hyde" Jackie confessed to her feeling a bit of relief at admitting it to someone. "What is wrong with me?" Laurie looked at for a moment thinking then bit her lip.

"I have feelings for Fez!" Laure exclaimed as Jackie gasp and Laurie nodded. "What is wrong with me?"

"We need to have a drink" Jackie said then corrected herself. "Actually you have feelings for Fez so there is a lot of drinking to be done" Laurie nodded in agreement

Bar (the same one Red and Hyde had been drinking at) a few hours later

"Where did we go wrong?" Jackie asked to no one in particular looking drunk. "Where is the bartender I need another drink? I keep thinking about Steven"

"At least you are not think about Fez" Laurie said to her then chugged her beer.

"You poor thing" Jackie said patting her on the shoulder.

"I know you. Did you have our own cable access show for awhile?" Jackie heard then saw a new bartender with long brown hair and a full beard walk up. The hair and beard reminded her of Leo and Leo reminded her of Steven. "Sorry to bring it up if it's a sore subject. Can I get you a drink?" He asked her.

"Yes, two" Laurie said to him as he nodded then handed them both one. " No, I need two and one for her" He handed Laurie another one and she started drinking.

"It's nothing you did." She said as he went to walk away. "Wait" She called out to him. "What does it say about me if I find out my boyfriend had a baby with an ex-girlfriend and all I can think is my Stev..my ex? My ex who has broken my heart into pieces! My new boyfriend so sexy and sweet but all I can think about is" She began as Tiny Dancer by Elton John came on the radio making her take a big drink of her beer. "Stupid Elton John" She muttered.

"I guess it would say no matter how great this new guy is that he is not the guy for you" He told her as she frowned at him. "But you already know that. I'm Travis"

"Jackie. Well you already know that since I was on tv" She said to him looking very proud.

"We all make mistakes in relationships and some of them we think are unforgivable so we refuse to forgive them" Travis said as Jackie nodded in agreement. "But looking back sometimes what we think is unforgivable really is"

"What does it say about me that I married a foreigner so he would get departed? I cheated on him then divorced him and now I want him again" Laurie asked him as he rubbed his chin.

"I think it means you need a shot" Travis said to her unsure of how to even answer that question. He began pouring shot then handed it to Laurie then turned back to Jackie. "What you have to ask yourself what you really want? Who makes you happy?"

"Steven makes me very happy BUT he can make me more miserable then anyone in the world" Jackie said to him with a pout then took a drink of her beer.

"Well that's just love, sweetheart" He said to her then leaned over the bar slightly. "Here is my opinion but it's just what I think. I think that this current guy isn't the guy for you or you wouldn't be talking about the ex" He said to her then walked away. Jackie turned to look at Laurie but she now in the corner flirting with three men.

"Figures" Jackie muttered then went back to her drink.

Next day early morning

Hyde walks to the door annoyed that someone is stopping by before 8am then opens it to see Ryan.

"Hey. Is Jackie here?" Ryan asked as Hyde stared at him with arms crossed over his chest staring at him from behind his sunglasses.

"No, man. She's not here. But we need to talk" Hyde said to him as Ryan nodded then walked into the house and Hyde shut the door behind him. "I know I will sound like the biggest hypocrite for saying this but I am going to anyway. If you hurt Jackie or make her cry I am going to kick your ass" He said to Ryan.

" I take it you know what's going on." Ryan replied then paused. "Your right about you sounding a big hypocrite" Ryan said to him as Hyde tried holding his anger back.

"Jackie should be with me. I wanted to let you know face to face that I will be fight for her" Hyde said to him while Ryan stared at him looking angry.

"Aren't you forgetting that you are married?" Ryan pointed taking a step forward making Hyde smirk at him.

"Turns out Sam was already married" Hyde said then added. "I was so drunk I wrote Jackie's information on the marriage certificate. So I thought I was marrying Jackie" Hyde stared at him still smirking then Ryan sighed scratching his temple.

"Do you love Jackie?" Ryan asked him as Hyde's smirk fell away.

"I thought I just said that but if you need me to repeat it I will. I love Jackie" Hyde said firmly as Ryan blue eyes were set on him. "You are going to have to fight for her because I am not backing off" Hyde said then left the room heading towards the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

_It's only been you for me Chapter 5_

_AN: In this chapter introduces Carrie Clark, who went to high school with Laurie and is her arch nemesis. Carrie is played by Katherine Heigl. Hope you guys enjoy!_

"_Hello" Laurie answered her phone annoyed as she rolled away from the guy in bed with her._

"_I need to talk to Jackie" Hyde said into the phone as he stood in the Foreman's kitchen._

"_Sorry wrong number, Hyde" She answered in a snotty tone as she went to hang up the phone._

"_Laurie" He yelled into the phone then braced himself to be nice to her. "Laurie, please it's really important." Laurie hesitated for a minute then put the phone back up to her._

"_I am not sure I should tell you this but she's not here." She told him in a snotty tone._

"_Do you know where she went?" He asked her quickly wanting to talk to her before Ryan._

"_All she said is she need to go somewhere to think. I have no idea where she went" Laurie said to him._

"_That's because you don't have any ideas on anything" He said unable to keep himself from burning her then hung up the phone. Hyde stood there wondering where she could have went then he had a idea and hurried out of the house._

_Inspiration Point_

_Jackie is sitting on the hill running her hands through the grass when she sees a pair of boots in front of her that she knew all too well. She looked up to see Hyde looking down at her without his sunglasses. _

"_Steven" She managed to get out as she stood up then turned to run but he grabbed her arm gently. Jackie looked up into his blue eyes stunned by all of the emotion she could see in them regret, sorrow, hope and love._

"_Wait. There are a few things I need to tell you" Hyde said to her with an uneven voice that caused Jackie's heart to race. "I have been a complete ass these past few months and I wish I could go back and fix it but I can't. I am so sorry, Jackie" He told her still holding on to her forearm._

"_I'm sorry doesn't make everything better" Jackie said to him looking neutral but her body shaking was giving her emotions away._

"_I know that but I wish it could." Hyde admitted to her serious. "There are so many things that I should have done but I didn't and nothing I say can go back and change that but we can move forward. I have been running from the one thing I thought I never wanted but it's the only thing that I want or will ever wanted."_

"_Is this because you decided you didn't want, Sam?" She asked him trying to pull her arm out of his hand but he wouldn't let go. He put his other hand on her left bicep and she tried to wiggle away._

"_Jackie, look at me" He said in a choked up voice that made her breath catch and her eyes water as they met his. "There was never a me and Sam. We were never married and I never cared about her at all. I just used her as an excuse not to feel anything at all. Jackie, you are the ONLY girl I have ever loved or ever will." Hyde said to her staring into her eyes as they watered. "When I think about the future all I can picture is you" He said to her as tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_Why are you telling me this?" Jackie whispered softly looking up at him not realizing her left hand was now holding his forearm. Hyde took a step closer and pulled her to him letting go of the arm she was not holding onto him with. _

"_Because I love you, Jackie " He said to her then added. "I know you can never forget what happened but you have to forgive me. Because if you love me the same why I love you it would be a real waste if you can't forgive me." He used the sentence that had gotten through to him years ago hoping it would do the same. Jackie stared up at him unsure of what to say then Hyde pulled her to him and held her in a tight embrace._

_Jackie felt her whole body tingle as her arms wrapped around him holding him as tightly as he held her. Hyde had always been the one person she turned to when everything was wrong and holding him felt like going home. She felt one of his hands rubbing her back soothingly as he held her tight._

_Hyde closed his eyes and breathed in Jackie's scent as he held her feeling as though everything was right for the first time in months. A few moment later she pulled out of the embrace and he let her go. She looked at him with panic in her eyes and he could tell any second she was going to run. _

"_I meant every word I just said to you" He said to her then she took a deep breath then ran off leaving him alone._

_Jackie and Ryan's apartment_

_Jackie walks in shutting the door behind her then into the living room to see Ryan sitting there on the couch. _

"_Ryan" She said surprised as she walks towards him. He notices that she has been crying because her eyes are all red and puffy._

"_Jackie, I'm so sorry about all of this" Ryan said standing up as she stands in front of him. _

"_I know" She said taking her hands in his looking into his eyes while swallowing hard. He didn't have to say anything because his eyes said it all. " I hate this but I understand. When are you leaving?" Jackie asked as her voice cracked._

"_Tomorrow night" He said to her as she nodded. "I hate it that I have to break my promise not to leave you." Jackie took her hands in his looking up at him._

"_It's ok" She reassured him. "I do love you, Ryan. I know that you will be a good father" She told him._

"_I hope so" Ryan replied not looking so sure. Jackie leaned in kissing him and he wrapped his arms around her kissing her back. Jackie pulled away after a minute with tears in her eyes. "I love you too" He said to her then hugged her tightly._

_Grooves_

"_Are you ok, Hyde?" Eric asked his friend as they sat in the listening pit. "You look nervous"_

"_No, I just had too much coffee this morning" He said to him standing up as the door jingled and he saw the bartender from the bar then other night. "Hey, Travis" Hyde greeted him smiling at him._

"_Hyde. Good to see you" Travis said to him. Eric looked at the guy he had never seen before confused._

"_Foreman this is Travis. He bartends at Bernie's." Hyde said introducing them. Another customer walked in the store._

"_Nice meeting you. I'll take care of the them" Eric said walking off to help the customer._

"_How have you been?" Travis asked him as he sat down in a chair in the pit and Hyde sat next to him._

"_Good" He said then looked over to make sure Eric was a good distance away. "I talked to Jackie yesterday" He said told. _

"_Good for you! What happened?" Travis asked him curiously as Hyde sat silent for a moment._

"_I think I got through to her. She didn't kick or hit me so it didn't go bad." Hyde said to him. "But she just ran off not giving me an answer"_

"_That means she is thinking about what you said. It's a good sign" Travis told him. "Give her a little bit of time and she will come around. If you don't mind me asking what changed your mind?" _

"_I was just tired of pretending that I didn't well you know" Hyde said to him. "I didn't want to wonder" He said to him as Travis grinned at him._

"_Trust me she'll come around" He told him standing up. "Have any Rolling Stones?" He asked him._

"_I sure do and it's on the house" He said to him getting up as they walked over to a record bin._

_The beauty salon _

_Laurie walks in to see Fez shampooing a lady back at the sinks and stares at him._

"_Can I help you?" the girl behind the cash register asked Laurie smiling._

"_I would like a shampoo and cut please" She said to her then glanced back at Fez. "Can I request Fez for the shampoo?" She asked her in a low voice._

"_If you want Fez then you will have to wait. All of these ladies are ahead of you" She informed her motioning to four ladies sitting in the waiting area reading magazines. _

"_Fine" Laurie said frowning then took a seat grabbing a magazine looking annoyed._

"_Laurie Foreman" She heard someone say to look up to see Carrie Clark. Carrie smirked at Laurie who sat in a chair across from her. "Last I heard you where whoring around Canada."_

"_Carrie last I heard you were stripping the lunch shift at a truck stop in Tennessee." Laurie shot back at her giving her a smug look. "Wow, I didn't know you could get implants in Tennessee" _

"_You know these are real, Laurie. Did you forget what a big rack looks like since you have to look at your very tiny one?" Carrie asked her adjust her tight fitting white sweater as Laurie glared at her._

"_Laurie" Fez called out as he walked over her. "Are you here for a shampoo?" He asked her smiling._

"_I sure am" She said to Fez smiling at her as she stood up walking over to him._

"_Fez, I have been waiting for twenty minutes for you" Carrie said standing up and walking over to her giving him a sexy grin._

_Fez looks from Laurie then to Carrie unsure of how to handle the situation as they stare at him expectantly._

"_Fez" The receptionist called out to him. "Carrie was here first" She told him then smiled at Carrie._

"_Thanks, Amber" Carrie said to the girl then put her arm through Fez's while Laurie put her hands on her hips. "You can have him when I am done as usual" She taunted her then walked off with Fez._

"_She is going down" Laurie whispered glaring at Carrie walking off with Fez._

_Foreman Basement_

_Laurie storms down the stairs looking very pissed off and begins pacing the basement floor. _

"_Laurie, are you ok?" Donna asked her then glanced over a Randy sitting next to her._

"_I am going to go. See you later" Randy said giving Donna a quick kiss then leaves._

"_No, that bitch is going down!" Laurie exclaimed to Donna who looked at her very confused. _

"_What bitch?" Donna asked her curiously as Laurie stopped pacing and turned to Donna._

"_Carrie Clark" She spat out with distain. "We were friends until that skank slept with my boyfriend Greg Parker so I slept with her boyfriend Jason Martin. I beat her for homecoming queen so she rigged the prom vote so she could be prom queen" She exclaimed furious._

"_I remember hearing about her. Didn't she date Casey Kelso?" Donna asked her._

"_Who hasn't dated Casey Kelso?" Laurie asked her in a bitchy tone then took a deep breath. "Sorry, Donna. I am taking my anger out on you when it should be focused on that bitch" She apologized as Donna stared at her with her complete amazement. _

"_It's cool. We all have a girl we hate that way. Mine is the slut from the price-mart ball that hit on Eric and Jackie's is Sam." Donna pointed out to her as Laurie smiled at her._

"_That is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me, Donna." Laurie said to her smiling sweaty. "I need to come up with a plan to get her. Where is Jackie?" She asked her._

"_Ryan is back in town" Donna explained to her. "But I can help you" She offered her as Laurie sat down next to her._

"_Donna, you were smart to trade up and get rid of my geeky brother" Laurie said to Donna. "Let's go to my place and have some margaritas. I think better with liquor" She told her smiling._

_Grooves_

_Fez burst in the door looking grinning with excitement hurrying over to Hyde and Eric._

"_What a glorious day it is!. Laurie and a very foxy lady were practically fighting over me at the beauty shop. I love being a shampoo boy!" He exclaimed to them grinning._

"_Laurie is bitchy so she looks for any excuse to fight." Hyde said to him smiling. "Remember that time Jackie kicked Laurie's ass?"_

"_That was great. I never realized Jackie could be cool until that moment" Eric told Hyde nodding._

"_Your ruining it! Two foxy ladies were fighting over being shampooed by Fez" He yelled at them then left the store in a huff._

"_So I heard Ryan's back" Eric said to Hyde who shrugged at him. "Come on I know you care" _

"_It doesn't matter if he is back or not, Foreman. Jackie is going to be with me so end of story" Hyde told him looking very confident as Eric raised a brow to him. "I am not going to share my feelings with you! I already did that once today and that was enough to last me the rest of my life" He replied being very agitated then realized what he admitted._

"_You shared your feelings with Jackie" Eric gasp out grinning as Hyde glared at him. "Oh my god, you did!"_

"_Foreman don't make me kick your ass" He warned him as Eric held up his hands but Eric continued laughing. Hyde punched him in the shoulder and Eric stopped laughing._

"_We need Kelso back so you can take your anger out on him. Because THAT HURT!" He yelled at Hyde._

_Evening Jackie & Ryan's apartment_

_Jackie is sitting on the couch snuggled up close to Ryan as he holds her in silence._

"_I guess I should go to Laurie's to stay. Maybe she will let me move in with her" Jackie said breaking the silence as she pulled away from him._

"_Jackie, you should keep the apartment" He told her as he pulled her close to him. "You don't have to go tonight either." He told her as he traced her cheek softly as her eyes watered. _

"_I don't think it's a good idea to stay tonight" Jackie told him looking into his eyes. "It would just make everything so much harder for the both of us."_

"_You're right" Ryan said to her then sighed. " If Hyde makes you happy you should be with him" He told her as her eyes grew wide. "He told me that he was going to fight for you when I ran into him at the Foreman's house."_

"_Can we not talk about this?" She asked him looking very upset._

"_Sorry, I just wanted you to know it was ok" He told her running hand through her hair and she gave him a small smile._

"_Do you need help packing tomorrow?" She asked him as she stood up and he did as well. _

"_I'd like that" He said as they walked to the front door. They stopped in front of it and Jackie turned to open it but Ryan pulled to him and kissed her for a few moments._

"_Good night, Ryan" Jackie said after the kiss then left the apartment quickly. Ryan shut the door leaning up against it and his phone rang. He walked over and picked it up._

"_Hello" He answered it. "Hey, Theresa" He said into the phone. "I am ok" He reassured her glancing at the door. "How was your day?" He asked looking away from the door then a moment later he laughed. "Really?" He said into the phone smiling._

_Laurie's apartment_

_There is a pounding at the door as Donna and Laurie are sipping on their margaritas. Laurie sits down her drink and hurries to the door to open it and Jackie hurries in looking extremely upset._

"_Jackie are you ok?" Donna asks her putting down her drink and Jackie throw herself into her arms and begins crying. "It's ok" She said softly as she hugs her friend._

"_I will make her a drink" Laurie said then went into the kitchen leaving them alone._

"_Donna, everything is a mess!" Jackie exclaimed pulling away from the hug and sat on the couch picking up Donna's margarita then takes a drink. "Ryan is leaving and wanted me to stay with him for his last night here and I couldn't because of stupid Steven!" She exclaimed as Donna raised a brow. "He professed his love to me earlier and I felt like it would be cheating on him to stay with my boyfriend…well my boyfriend until he leaves tomorrow!" She confessed then began chugging the drink._

"_We need two more drinks, Laurie!" Donna yelled into Laure then looked at Jackie. "Hyde is really sorry and he does love you, Jackie. He was so drunk in Vegas he wrote your name on the marriage certificate in Vegas." Jackie looked at her dazed for a moment. "See no matter how angry or upset with you he is you are the only girl for him" _

"_Your not lying to me to make me feel better are you?" She asked Donna disbelievingly._

"_Have I ever lied to you?" She asked Jackie who stared at her for a moment._

"_Steven thought he was marrying me" Jackie said trying to grasp the words as Laurie came out of the kitchen with three drinks sitting them on the coffee table._

"_I saw the marriage certificate myself" Donna said to her as Jackie looked at her then Laurie. _

"_It's true" Laurie told her sipping her drink. "That skanky stripper slept with my Fez" Laurie said annoyed as Donna looked at her in shock. "I mean she slept with Fez"_

"_You want Fez!" Donna exclaimed grinning as Laurie glared at her._

"_This is about me, Donna" Jackie said gaining Donna's attention. "So you are saying that Steven and I belong together just like you and Eric?" She asked her._

"_Yes" Donna said quickly then realized what she said as Laurie and Jackie stared at her smugly. "NO! I meant you and Hyde not me and Eric" They stared at her disbelievingly. "Crap" she muttered then took a drink of her margarita._

"_I am feeling a little better" Jackie said with a small smile as Donna glared at her then she looked at Laurie and back at Donna. "Wait, what are you two doing hanging out?"_

"_Carrie Clark is back in town. She got shampooed by Fez before me! I think she was flirting with him" Laurie explained looking furious once again. "She has to go down"_

"_I love being bitchy" Jackie said smiling at them then took a drink of her margarita. "I'm in!" She exclaimed to him._

_Next morning the Foreman kitchen_

_Kitty is putting breakfast on the table as Red and Eric are already seated as Hyde enters coming up from the basement._

"_Good morning, Steven!" Kitty sang to him as he look very annoyed walking to the table. "Someone is cranky this morning" She teased him._

"_If anyone should be cranky it should be me" Red said after taking a bite of his breakfast. "I am my best employee is leaving today and the one I have left talks my ear off" He added annoyed as Hyde sat up a bit more straight._

"_Red give the poor boy a break. He is doing the right thing by going to take care of his child" Kitty said to him then turned and whispered to Hyde. "I told you it was a good morning" Hyde smiled at her then began eating his breakfast._

_Eric looked out the sliding glass window to see Donna kissing Randy in the driveway. _

"_This morning SUCKS!" Eric yelled pushing away his plate leaving the kitchen as Kitty & Red looked confused. Hyde looked out the sliding glass door to see Donna kissing Randy._

"_Today is going to be a great day!" Hyde said with a smug smile then began eating his breakfast._

_Grooves_

_Hyde is whistling as he straightens the record bins while Eric and Randy stare at him strangely._

"_You are freaking us out, Hyde" Eric said to his good friend as Randy nodded in agreement from next to him._

"_What it's a great day. Can't a guy be happy?" He asked him then going back to work._

"_Do you have an early morning circle?" Randy asked him._

"_Can't a guy be in a good mood" Hyde replied to him as they continued to stare at him strangely. "Wait! An early morning circle is a great idea" He exclaimed to them go over to the door turning the open sign to closed and locking the door._

_Circle in the back of the store_

_Eric_

"_You are really freaking me out, Hyde" Eric said looking at him. "I haven't seen you this happy or smile this much since the time Kelso's tongue froze to that light pole next to the school on a dare" Eric then began to laugh. "I forgot how funny that was"_

_Hyde_

"_Don't forget that I took his pants," Hyde said grinning. "then pulled the fire alarm so everyone in the school saw him. God, that was a good day!"_

_Randy_

_He is just laughing hard not saying anything at all then falls out of his chair._


	6. Chapter 6

_It's only been you for me Chapter 6_

_Grooves later that afternoon_

_Hyde hears the front door jingle as someone entered and looked up to see Ryan enter. Eric watches as the two of them stare as he stands behind the cash register ._

"_Uh, oh" Eric said softly as the two of them just stare at each other with their arms crossed over the chests. _

"_Can I talk to you?" Ryan asked Hyde who stared at him a few moments before responding._

"_We'll be in the back, Foreman" Hyde said not taking his eyes off of Ryan then walked towards the back as Ryan followed him._

"_This is not good" Eric said rushing over to the phone and dialing it. "Donna! Ryan just stopped by to talk to Hyde I need back up in case a fight breaks out"_

_Hyde's office _

_Ryan shuts the door to Hyde's office as Hyde stands near his desk looking angry then Ryan turns back to him._

"_You don't like me and I don't like you but Jackie loves the both of us." Ryan began as Hyde raised a brow surprised Ryan that he said Jackie still loved him. "I hate that I have to leave but I do."_

"_What's your point?" Hyde asked him impatiently as Ryan glared at him._

"_If you break Jackie's heart again I will drive all the way from California just to kick your ass" Ryan told him as Hyde just stared at him with an unreadable expression._

"_I'm not going to hurt her again. But I will most definitely end driving her crazy or pissing her off" Hyde said to him then gave him a small. Ryan looked at him for a moment trying to decide if he believed him or not. "I'm not going to lose her again." He added firmly._

"_If you are lying to me, you will be sorry" Ryan replied then left the office shutting the door behind him. Hyde stared at the door still hating Ryan but had to respect him looking out for Jackie. _

_Foreman Basement Evening_

_Eric, Donna, Randy are sitting on the couch watching Gillian's Island while Hyde is sitting in the chair._

"_Guess who has a date?!" Fez exclaimed grinning as he burst through the basement door._

"_Are you just going to follow a girl around a girl for the evening and call it a date?" Hyde asked him as Fez glared at him._

"_I only did that TWO times" Fez snapped at him then grinned. "My date is a goddess with huge boobs! It's Carrie Clark" He added as he got a perverted smile as Donna's mouth fell open._

"_Carrie Clark!" Eric exclaimed grinning. "She used to have sleepovers with Laurie when she was in junior high and she was smoking hot then! Way to go, Fez!"_

"_Fez, she is your ex-wife's old friend now enemy. This is not a good idea" Donna said to him sternly._

"_Come on, Donna," Randy said to Donna putting his arm around her. "Fez and Laurie are divorced so there is no problem." She pushed his arm off of her furious._

"_Let me guess you think this is a good idea" Donna said turning to Hyde, who look at her with an unreadable expression. "What is your problem?" She asked but Hyde said nothing. "Come on let's hear it, Hyde!" She yelled at him._

"_Why do you care, Donna?" He asked her curiously as Donna calmed down. "I thought you hate Laurie." He began then grinned. "You are friends with Laurie!" Fez and Eric looked stunned as Donna stood up._

"_You're crazy! I am defending all women" Donna argued with him then look at Eric, who was shaking his head at him._

"_Say it isn't so?!" Eric said to her looking crushed as she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_All of you get bent!" She yelled angry as she walked to the door hitting Fez hard before she left as he yelled "Aye!"_

"_I will see you guys later" Randy told them then left the basement going after his girlfriend._

"_What does Donna see in him?" Eric asked then got off the couch looking upset then went upstairs._

_Fez stood near the basement door holding his arm where Donna punched him then went to leave._

"_Fez" Hyde said to him causing Fez to turn to look at him. "If you ever want to try to work things out with Laurie then you shouldn't go out with her" He said surprising Fez. Fez looked at him strangely and Hyde sighed. "It's sucks when you make the wrong decision" He told then left heading towards his room then turned back "If you tell anyone I gave you advice then I will kick your ass" He added before going into his room._

_Jackie & Ryan' apartment_

_Ryan and Jackie walk back in the apartment and look around to make sure they put all of his things in the car._

"_I think that's everything" Jackie said turning to him. "If I find anything then I will send it to you" Ryan nodded as they made their way to the door. "Promise me you will call when you get to California." _

"_I will" Ryan told her as he reached the door and opened it while looking at her._

"_I don't know what I would have done if I wouldn't have met you" Jackie said to him tearing up._

"_Me neither" He told her in a low voice as he took her hand in his. "I mean it when I say I want you to be happy" He told her then kissed her on the lips softly. "Goodbye, Jackie." _

"_Bye Ryan." She told him as a few tears fell then he left and she shut the door behind him. Jackie walked into the kitchen while wiping away her tears and poured herself a glass of wine. A few moments later there was someone pounding on her door and she walked to the door opening it. _

"_We have got a problem!" Donna exclaimed to her rushing in. "Fez has a date with Carrie Clark tonight" She told her._

"_Oh my god! We have to do something" Jackie said to her as Donna nodded then Jackie paused. "Wait. Why do you care?" She asked her as Donna shrugged but Jackie grinned. "You like Laurie!"_

"_No!" Donna protested to her as Jackie crossed her arms staring at her. "She isn't as bad as I thought she was. There! Are you happy?!" She yelled at her annoyed._

"_We have to focus on Laurie, Donna!." Jackie told her as Donna shook her head. "Let's go" Jackie said then they hurried out of her apartment._

_The Hub_

_Jackie and Donna rush in looking franticly for Fez but he is nowhere in sight._

"_Point Place is not that big! We have been everywhere" Donna said to Jackie. "Where the hell could he be?"_

"_What would Fez do on a first date?" Jackie asked Donna who thought for a moment then looked disgusted as well as Jackie. _

"_Gross!" They both exclaimed together then Fez walked in looking depressed as Hyde followed him._

"_I could have been doing it!! But no I am at the Hub with you!" Fez exclaimed looking angry as Hyde put his hand on Fez's shoulder._

"_Think about it this way. You saved yourself from a trip to the free clinic because Carrie is a total whore" Hyde said to him as Fez looked unsure then smiled at him._

"_You are a good friend" Fez told him as Hyde shrugged at him. "Wait. How do you know she is a whore? Did you do it with her?" Fez asked him as Hyde shook his head looking disgusted._

"_No, I read it on every bathroom in Point Place." He told him as Fez looked sad but nodded. "We can go drink some beers instead until you pass out or decide to wear a dress" _

"_You are such a good friend" Fez told as Hyde smiled nodding then they left. Jackie and Donna watched them leave then looked at each other._

"_Wow! Hyde was looking out for Fez and not trying to burn him" Donna said as Jackie bit her lip then looked at the door._

"_Damn him!" Jackie exclaimed to Donna annoyed who looked at her confused. "Steven is being super sexy on purpose to make me want him even more!" Jackie told her pouting then added. "Your lucky haven't dated any sexy men"_

"_Hey! Eric is sexy and so is Randy" Donna told her looking insulted as Jackie giggled. "And I dated Casey Kelso"_

"_Ok. I will give you Casey Kelso" Jackie relented as Donna rolled her eyes._

_Foreman Muffler shop Next morning_

_Jackie is working under the hood of a car wearing a pair of jeans and her work short tied at her waist. _

"_Jackie" Red calls out walking up to her. Jackie turns her attention to Red, who looks uncomfortable. "I just wanted to make sure you are ok. People tend to get distracted when they are upset and I can't have that here" _

"_Mr. Foreman" Jackie said looking very touched by what he just said as Red rolls his eyes at her. "A hug would make me feel better" Red just stared at her then sighed loudly._

"_I am sorry I asked" He grumbled as he walked towards her reluctantly. He hugged her for a moment then pulled away quickly. "I don't want in crying at here. There is no crying in my muffler shop."_

"_What about if a classic corvette comes in totaled?" She asked him causing Red to grin at her._

"_Now you are learning" He told her as she smiled proudly at him. "Oh, I almost forgot Ryan left you a present. It's under the tarp of your car" Red added then walked away. _

_Jackie looked over to the tarp covering her car pulling it up and her eyes grow very large. She quickly pulls off the cover on her car to see it is completely finished and painted cherry red. She squeals as her eyes water then sees a note on the dashboard grabbing it and opened it quickly._

_Dear Jackie,_

_I had to break one promise to you so I wanted to make sure I fulfilled this one. _

_Love,_

_Ryan_

_Jackie felt tears beginning to fall down her cheeks as Red came back in the room._

"_What did we go over? There is no crying here. Just go home" Red told her looking annoyed. Jackie hurried into her car starting the engine then drove out of the muffler shop smiling. A smile formed on Red's lips after she left then he shook his head and went back to work._

_Forman kitchen_

_Jackie runs into the kitchen to see Kitty washing dishes with a glass of wine next to the sink._

"_Mrs. Foreman!" Jackie exclaimed grinning at her as Kitty looked up at her grinning."Oh my god!" Kitty said grinning as her eyes got teary running over to Jackie. She hugged her and they jumped up and down._

"_I know my car is so cool" Jackie said to her pulling away as Kitty's smile faded away causing Jackie to look at her with question in her eyes. " What did you think I was so excited about?" Kitty laughed nervously then grinned at her._

"_I knew that was it. Oh, let's drive around looking all glamorous!" Kitty said to her while Jackie nodded grinning at her. They hurried out to the driveway and Kitty stopped and stared at the car. "Oh my! It looks like a movie star's car" _

"_I know! Especially since I look like a movie star!" Jackie exclaimed looking very excited then they rushed over and got into the car._

_Grooves later_

_Hyde is near the window and glances out it then his eyes fly back to the window._

"_What's going on, man?" Randy asked walking up next to him. "Wow! Jackie's got a hot car. Is it just me or does she look hotter then before?"_

"_She has always been hot but she is definitely hotter and cooler." Hyde said unable to take his eyes off the window as she stopped at a stop light with Kitty next to her. They were both singing along to the radio and smiling then Kitty began doing the swim. "That girl is going to kill me one day. But what a way to go" Hyde admitted with a smirk on his face._

"_You are admitting your feelings about her?" Randy asked Hyde shocked. Hyde turned back to him shaking his head._

"_When a girl is that hot and drives a car like that it is ok to admit things" Hyde told him then walked away going back to the cash register The phone began to ring and Hyde grabbed it. " Grooves, this is Hyde" He answered the phone. "Oh, hey Travis. What's up, man?" Hyde paused listening. "Sure, I would love to come by tonight and hear you play. What time should I be there?" He asked him. "Cool" He added then looked a bit shocked. "I can ask Donna to make sure she gets there" He added. "Thanks. See you then" He hung up the phone._

_Eric walked into the door looking shocked as he makes his way over to Hyde._

"_I just saw Jackie and my mom cruising around in the most beautiful Porsche" Eric said to them. "At first I didn't recognize Jackie. I hate to admit it but Hyde she is hot"_

"_I told you, Foreman" Hyde said to him looking smug. " Can you tell Donna I need to talk to her?" He asked him._

"_Shouldn't you be asking me?" Randy called out walking over as Hyde just looked at him. "I am her boyfriend."_

"_She's mad at you about last night so I figured Foreman has a better chance of talking to her." Hyde pointed out to him as Eric nodded._

"_Donna hits when she is mad so I would be careful" Eric warned to him._

"_Don't forget yells really loud and throws things at your head" Hyde added as Eric nodded in agreement. "This one time she threw a football so hard she knocked Kelso out" Hyde told him grinning along with Eric. "I miss Kelso getting hurt."_

"_I know" Eric agreed with him. "Do you just want me to tell Donna to call you?"_

"_No, tell her to get Jackie to Bernie's before 8pm" Hyde said to him as Eric nodded._

"_Will you see if Donna is still mad at me?" Randy asked Eric who laughed at him then left. "Is he going to ask?" He asked Hyde as he walked away to the back not answering him._

_Radio Station_

_Eric is smiling while standing outside of the recording booth watching Donna talk on the radio. A few moments later she turns and sees him waving him inside as she turns on a record._

"_Hey, Eric" She said to him smiling as Eric smiled back at her. _

"_Hey, Donna" He greeted her smiling as he sat in a chair next her. "I need a favor for Hyde. Can you get Jackie to Bernie's by 8pm tonight?" He asked her as Donna grinned._

" _Oh my god! Hyde is finally going to stop being an ass and follow the heart we never know he had until Jackie" Donna said to him happy for her friend. "It's about damn time"_

"_Actually I think this is phase two because Hyde told me early that he expressed his feelings yesterday" Eric told her as Donna looked surprised._

" _I can't believe Jackie didn't tell me!" Donna exclaimed in disbelief then added " I have to see this so I will make sure Jackie is there" Donna said to him. "You are going right?" She asked him trying to hide the hope in her voice._

"_Of course. Nothing is better then watching Hyde admit he has real feelings" Eric said to him. "I will save you a front row seat" He said to her then went to leave._

"_Eric" She called out and he turned looking at her. "It is almost time for me to get off the air. Do you want to hang out and we can grab lunch?" She asked him as he smiled at her._

"_Yeah!" He exclaimed looking very excited as Donna bit back a smile. "I mean sure." He corrected himself. "But he have to make sure we get film to make sure we get evidence of Hyde admitting he loves Jackie"_

"_Good call" Donna told him grinning. "The burn that keeps on burning" They laughed as he took the seat next to her again._

_Bernie's 7:45pm_

_Hyde walks in looking a little nervous while making his way over to Travis, who is tuning his guitar._

"_Hey" Hyde said to him as Travis smiles at him. "You never mentioned you played" _

"_I haven't played in awhile" Travis told him as he sat down the guitar. "I guess I lost my inspiration to play when I lost the girl but hearing your story inspired me. Even though my story ended up badly doesn't mean yours does or anyone else does." Travis finished then looked at the door as Hyde followed his eyes. Donna, Laurie and Jackie walked in followed closely but Fez and Eric._

"_Fez and Foreman are dead" He said in low voice as Eric and Fez waved to him smiling._

"_Don't worry about them. Trust me" Travis told him as he patted him. "Go on sit with them" Hyde reluctantly walked away over to them._

"_Hey" Hyde said to them coolly glad that he had his signature shades on to keep his feelings hidden. "I am glad you guys came" He added to them as Jackie tried not to look at him._

"_These are on Travis" a waitress said walking over to the table and gave everyone a shot and a beer._

"_I love Travis" Fez exclaimed as Laurie nodded in agreement next to him grinning._

"_To good music" Hyde said raising his shot glass as everyone else did the same and his eyes landed on Jackie, who was looking at him. They all took the shot then everyone but Hyde and Laurie chased it with their beer. Right then Travis began speaking into the microphone._

"_My name is Travis Tritt. You all may recognize me as a bartender here but music has always been my passion. I haven't played in awhile but a friend inspired me to play again. So Hyde thank you " He said as everyone at Hyde's table stared at him as he looked uncomfortable. " But I guess I need to thank Jackie too because this song was written from how Hyde feels about her" He explained as Hyde stared at Travis unmoving as Fez looked teary eyed, Laurie looked smug while Donna and Eric tried not to look at each other. "This song is called Anymore" He said then began strumming the guitar. Jackie looked at Hyde with big eyes as the song began to play as Hyde stared at Travis shocked._

_Travis singing_

'_I can't hide the way I feel about you , anymore. I can't hold the hurt inside keep the pain out of my eyes, anymore. My tears no longer waiting. My resistance ain't that strong. My life keeps recreating a life with you alone. And I am tired of pretending I don't love you anymore' He sang as Jackie's breath caught in her chest with her eyes locked on Hyde, who took of his sunglasses putting them on his shirt. _

_He stared at her and stood up and walked over to Jackie not taking him eyes off her. Hyde saw Eric take a picture and a made a mental note to kick his ass later. _

'_Let me make one last appeal to show you how I feel about you. Cause there is no one else I swear who holds a candle anywhere next to you' Travis continued singing._

_Hyde held his hand out to Jackie and she took it after a moment and followed him out to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him._

'_My heart can't take the beating not having you to hold. A small voice keeps repeating deep inside my soul. It's says I can't keep pretending I don't love you anymore'_

_Jackie looked up into Hyde's blue eyes to see that all the lyrics of the song were very true and her lip quivered . One of Hyde's hands touched her cheek softly and he leaned in closer._

"_Jackie, I can't pretend anymore. I need you in my life" Hyde said to her. " I love you and I am not going anywhere" Hyde said staring into his eyes._

"_How can I believe you?" Jackie asked him after swallowing hard and Hyde looked into her eyes intensely._

"_We have to believe in each other and trust each other" He told her as Jackie looked at him. "I trust you. Now you have to trust me" Jackie moved in closer holding him tight to her not ever wanting to let go. "I thought she was you" He whispered to her as she looked up at him while Travis kept playing. "I signed your name on the marriage certificate" He admitted to her as a small smile formed on her lips._

"_Steven" Jackie said feeling chocked up looking into his eyes. "You wrote me a song" She said looking as though she was going to cry. "Steven" She began but could not finish._

"_I love you, Jackie. I always have and I always will" Hyde said to her in a low voice then Jackie pulled him to her kissing him while the gang applauded and took pictures but they were oblivious._

"_It is so romantic" Fez exclaimed watching them wiping the tears away from his eyes._

_Donna watched as Jackie and Hyde were kissing each other tenderly causing her eyes to tear up. Her mind began racing with images of her and Eric when she felt a hand grab hers. She looked up to see Laurie, who was grinning at her._

"_Donna, do you think Jackie would give me Ryan's phone number in California?" She asked her._

"_Laurie! Ryan moved to California to take care of his baby with his ex" Donna told her as Laurie shrugged at her._

"_At least he isn't married" Laurie said to her grinning as Donna shook her head at her in disgust._

"_See she is Darth Vader" Eric exclaimed as Laurie shook her head annoyed and Donna laughed. "There are enough burns from tonight to last us a lifetime for Hyde" Eric said looking smugly._

"_It is beautiful, you son of bitch!" Fez yelled at Eric looking upset then walked up to the bar._

"_Look what you did, loser!" Laurie told him standing up then turned to walk away but stopped turning back to him. "Hyde is going have a girl tonight while you are alone with your hand and lame Star Wars fantasies" She burned him looking smug then went after Fez._

"_See what I mean" Eric said to Donna looking angry and embarrassed. He looked to the front door to see Carrie Clark enter the bar and he grinned. "Alright! This night just got way better" He exclaimed as Donna turned to see Carrie Clark._

"_Oh no!" She said then looked over at the bar to see Laurie and Fez smiling at each other. Eric looked over and notice as well that Laurie seemed to like Fez. "We have to do something" Eric looked at her amused but Donna glared at him._

" _Ok, I will take care of it" Eric said getting up and walked over to Carrie. "Hey, Carrie. It's been awhile" He greeted her as she looked him up and down._

"_Do I know you?" She asked him thinking hard then her eyes lit up. "Oh, we did it at the fair together last year." _

"_Yeah" He lied to her grinning glancing over at Donna who made her way over towards Fez and Laurie._

"_Do you want to go somewhere?" She asked him smiling seductively at him as Eric looked at her with wide eyes. He was unsure of what to say or do but Donna was motioning him to get her to leave._

"_Sure" He said to her as she pulled him out of the bar. Donna watched them leave together then felt dread hit her that he left with another girl. A girl that was totally hot and a huge slut._

"_Bartender, I need a shot. Now!" Donna yelled at him loudly slamming her hand down on the bar._

_AN: I borrowed Travis Tritt and his song but they are both so great how could I not! Also I know it was a quick reunion for Jackie and Hyde but I couldn't wait for it. Hope you guys liked it! I will keep the story going__J__!_


	7. Chapter 7

**It's always been you for me **

**Chapter 7**

**AN: In this chapter Hyde will be a bit out of character. But he just got rid of Sam and has Jackie back so he is unable to be angry in this chapter! I am glad to be rid of Sam too! Of course I wish her character never existed!! Sorry that it took me so long to update! Hope you enjoy.**

**Hyde's room - morning**

**Hyde laid in his bed with his blue eyes locked on Jackie face as she slept peacefully as he held her. In the past few months, he had not looked at her unless he absolutely had to because when he so many emotions hit him. He had convinced himself that the intense feeling he felt for her was hate when it was really love. Hyde could help himself and touched the smooth skin of her cheek softly causing her eyes fluttered open.**

"**Baby, go back to sleep" He said to her as her eyes opened fully and she gave him a small smile.**

"**It wasn't a dream" Jackie spoke softly making Hyde smile at her then he leaned in kissing her softly.**

"**Do you need me to pinch you?" He whispered to her as she pushed him and he laugh and then she joined in.**

"**No" She said to him then pinched him on the chest and giggled. Hyde grabbed her hands grinning as she leaned in closer to him. "Sorry just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming"**

"**Your suppose to pinch yourself" He told her as Jackie shrugged at him but continued smiling broadly.**

"**Maybe I just wanted an excuse to touch you?" She teased him raising a brow and he smirked at her.**

"**You can touch me anytime you like" He told her pulling her close to him while she gave him a seductive smile.**

"**Good" She told him then sniffed the air. "I smell pancakes, eggs and bacon" Hyde sniffed the air nodding. "Should I sneak out then come to the kitchen from outside or can you bring breakfast down to me?" **

"**Mrs. Foreman won't mind that you stayed here. Trust me" He told her running his hand through her silky hair then leaned in kissing her. " You look really hot in my Rolling Stones T-shirt and my sweats" He said to him in a soft tone as Jackie smiled at him and kissed him once more. **

**Foreman kitchen**

**Red is at the table reading the newspaper as Kitty is putting breakfast on the table.**

"**Red, you should have seen Jackie and I in her new car yesterday. People asked us for our autographs" Kitty told him grinning as he sat his plate in front of him.**

"**Of course. How could they not think you are a movie star" Red told her while he put down his newspaper as Kitty giggled grinned. "And a hell of a cook" He added to her.**

"**Oh, Red!" Kitty exclaimed then leaned down kissing him.**

"**Good morning" they heard Hyde say to them as they pulled apart. They saw Hyde still in his sweats and undershirt holding Jackie's hand, who was wearing his Rolling Stones t-shirt and a pair of his sweats. "Hope you don't mind that my girlfriend is having breakfast with us" He said to him. Kitty grinned as her eyes began to water and Red just shook his head at them holding back a smile.**

"**Oh thank god!" Kitty said rushing over hugging Hyde tightly. "I thought I was going to have to have Red put his foot up your ass" She told him as Hyde smiled at her. Kitty turned to Jackie. "I am so happy" Kitty told her embracing Jackie, who was grinning as she hugged her.**

"**For heaven's sakes let the kids have their breakfast" Red called out to her then began eating his breakfast.**

"**You two sit." Kitty told them pushing them over to the table still grinning at them. Hyde sat next to Red and Jackie at the end of the table.**

"**I am cutting you a break this time but no more sleepovers" Red said pointing at them.**

"**That's cool. Jackie has her own place" Hyde told him as Red rolled his eyes but let it go then began eating his breakfast. "So if we stay there then I won't have to worry about getting a foot in my ass"**

"**As long as your not under my roof having a sleep over" Red told him then took a bite of his breakfast.**

"**Good morning" Donna greeted everyone walking through the sliding glass door.**

"**Not another mouth to feed" Red grimaced as he looked annoyed. "Why do all of the kids have to come to my house?"**

"**Hush Red!" Kitty told him smiling at Donna. "We love having you kids here. Especially Donna and Jackie" Donna grinned at Kitty then smiled at Hyde and Jackie.**

"**Eric's not up yet?" She asked them trying to play it cool as she sat down at a stool at the counter.**

"**Foreman is probably still dreaming about stupid Star Wars" Hyde told her as Jackie shook her head making a face. "Or he is playing with his dolls"**

"**Jackie, just because you are having breakfast with us doesn't mean you can be late" Red told Jackie pointing at her from across the table.**

"**She won't be late I am going to give her a ride home and she is going to let me drive her car to work" Hyde said to her as Jackie shook her head at him. "I can drive your car to Grooves and you can drop me off" He said hopefully as she smiled at him.**

"**Jackie, I thought we could meet at the Hub for lunch" Donna said to her.**

"**Actually I was hoping Jackie and I could have lunch" Hyde told Donna as Jackie's face lit up and she grinned.**

"**That's cool. Call me after work then" Donna said to Jackie then grabbed a piece of bacon and left out the sliding glass door.**

**A few moments later Eric walked into the kitchen looking tired but smiling and sat down at the table. Hyde looked at him suspiciously knowing something was off but he had been too wrapped up in Jackie to see him leave with Carrie Clark.**

"**Sorry I overslept" Eric said then began eating his breakfast as Red, Jackie and Hyde stared at him and he felt panic hitting. "Did Jackie tell you Hyde's feeling for her inspired this songwriter to write a love song?" He asked looking smug as Hyde glared at him and Jackie beamed proudly.**

"**That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard" Kitty exclaimed as Jackie nodded in agreement while Red grimaced.**

"**At least I do not act out sick Star Wars fantasies with dolls. Oh and I have a girlfriend" Hyde burned Eric.**

**Later Grooves**

**Hyde walks in as Eric is drinking a cup of coffee trying to wake up and looks up at Hyde with a guilty look on his face.**

"**Did you destroy a wedding dress? Or did you run over someone's cat?" Hyde asked Eric as he walked up to him.**

"**No, it's more up your alley. I slept with a slutty girl that I shouldn't have slept with" Eric replied as Hyde frowned at him looking angry and feeling guilty. **

"**Don't make me kick your ass" Hyde warned him still looking very angry. He wanted to forget that Sam ever came into his life. "What the hell happened last night?" He asked him calming down.**

"**Well while you were making up with Jackie, I was trying to keep Carrie Clark away from Fez and Laurie" Eric began as Hyde looked at him understanding immediately. "Donna wanted me to get her out of the bar and I did that but somehow I ended up in Carrie's bed." He confessed to him. "Even though Donna has a new boyfriend, I feel like I cheated on her"**

"**I have been there before " Hyde said to him as Eric nodded in agreement. "If you ever mention Sam again I will kick your ass" He added looking very serious.**

"**Point taken" Eric said holding up his hands. "It's just last night was good but VERY wrong!" He exclaimed to Hyde. "Donna was the only girl I have slept with and it felt empty and cheap sleeping with Carrie but the alcohol kept me from feeling too bad about it"**

"**You are screwed, Foreman." Hyde told him with a smirk as Eric covered his face with his hands. "If you tell her what happened, she will be pissed but not admit it. Or you could lie about it. But it will come out later and if you two are back together she will really be pissed." Eric took his hands off his face and looked at his friend in surprise.**

"**You think Donna and I are going to get back together?" He asked Hyde.**

"**Yeah" Hyde answered him shrugging. "She was never serious about Randy. He was just a distraction so she didn't have to face her feelings for you" Hyde's words were very true and they also applied to himself.**

"**Why didn't you tell me that earlier?! Before I slept with Carrie!" Eric exclaimed to his friend looking angry and twitchy.**

"**I had my own problems" Hyde took him raising his voice back. "Also I would have told you if you didn't stand a chance of getting her back" Eric walked over sitting in the listening pit then took a deep breath. Hyde walked over and sat across from him. "Do you want my advice?"**

"**You aren't trying to burn me, right?" Eric asked him looking suspiciously. Hyde stared at him for a minute before he spoke.**

"**You should tell her if she asks you." Hyde told him as Eric looked at him as if he was crazy. "I know it sounds crazy but being honest with her is for the best. Lying will only make things worse and lies always come out. Trust me" Eric studied Hyde, who looked very serious while leaning forward in his seat.**

"**Thanks, Hyde." Eric told him as the bell over the door jingled and Randy walked in the store frowning. "Good morning" He said to him.**

"**No, it's not Donna is not returning any of my phone calls" Randy said walking over sitting next to them in the pit.**

"**It sucks to be you" Hyde said to him grinning as Randy studied him for a moment. "Yep, Jackie and I are back together" He told him looking extremely happy stunning Randy.**

"**Oh my god! You are happy" Randy exclaimed with wide eyes as Hyde nodded grinning.**

"**There are only a few things that make Hyde happy and that is beer, film, breaking the law and Jackie" Eric informed Randy. "The first two I agree on and the other two are just scary"**

"**If I could have all four at the same time" Hyde said grinning as he nodded then looked serious. "I have to make a phone call" He added then disappeared into the back.**

"**It's so weird. He is so different the he was when I first met him." Randy said looking at Eric then paused. "I know it has to be hard for you working with me since I am dating Donna but there isn't any reason we can't be friends right" Randy held out his hand for Eric to shake it.**

"**Yeah" Eric said to him shaking it with a fake grin then Randy got up walking away. "God help me" he whispered.**

**Foreman Muffler shop noon**

**Hyde walks into the back of the shop to see Jackie working under the hood of a car singing along to some horrible disco song on the radio. He stares at her with love and lust in his eyes as he walks toward her. Jackie looks over and sees him then her whole face lights up with happiness.**

"**Steven" She squealed making him smile as she ran over to him hugging then pulled away. "I am almost done just give me a minute." She added then he pulled her back to her kissing her softly. **

"**You look really hot working on a car" He said to her as she continued smiling then he let her go. "How is your day?" He asked her.**

"**Good! I put a new set of breaks on a car earlier" She told him as she finished up under the hood. "How is your day?" She asked him while working.**

"**I sold a bunch of records and I caught Fez trying to shoplift a Styx's album. Of course I had to kick his ass" He told her proudly as she shut the hood on the car.**

"**You are so badass" Jackie said looking at him adoringly as he nodded. "I am so hungry. Are we going to the Hub?" She asked him.**

"**No, it's a surprise" He told her as she jumped up and down then kissed him.**

"**Not in my muffler shop" They heard Red call out to them.**

**Inspiration Point**

**Jackie looks at Hyde not looking too happy with his choices of places to take her for lunch. Hyde turns to see he looking at him frowning and he takes her hand in his.**

"**This place makes me think of you" He said to her as the frown on her face disappeared. "Also I didn't want to share you with anyone so I had Mrs. Foreman make us a lunch."**

"**Steven" Jackie gasp out happily. "You are taking me on a picnic" Jackie threw her arms around his neck hugging him. "First a song and now a picnic!" She said with a dreamy smile on her face. "You are so foxy" She told him then kissed him passionately and he held her close to him but her stomach growled loudly.**

"**Come on, let's have that picnic" He told her smirking after pulling away and they got out of the car with the basket and blanket in hand. Jackie helped him put the blanket down on the ground then they sat down on it.**

"**This is so romantic, Steven" Jackie sighed as he opened the basket and took out the food.**

"**I know" He told her leaning in close to her as he touched her cheek. Jackie smiled at him then leaned in kissing him softly. Hyde handed her on of the sandwiches that was in the basket then took one for himself.**

"**This is so good!" Jackie told him with a mouth full as Hyde took a bite of his food and he nodded at her. **

"**I almost forgot" He said to his girlfriend then got up going to the El Camino turning on the radio.**

'**This song is going out to Jackie Burkhart from Steven Hyde' Donna voice said then Tiny Dancer by Elton John came on.**

**Jackie stood up walking over to Hyde with tears in her eyes. She put her arms around his neck and they began swaying to the music as they held each other close.**

"**When we danced together at the Valentines dance to this song, I realized that loved you for the first time." Hyde whispered to her as Jackie felt tears falling down her cheeks. "I am sorry that it took me so long to get here with you" Jackie pulled away so she could look into his eyes.**

"**All that matters is that we are here now. Promise me that you will never let me go again" She said to him as he nodded at her.**

"**I promise" Hyde told her knowing that after all they had been through they could face anything together.**

"**Even if I do not wanting us to make love for awhile?" She asked him as wiped away her tears.**

" **I am willing to wait as long as it takes" He told her as she smiled at him lovingly. "But I may be very cranky and angry" She leaned in kissing him. " I love you, Jackie" He told her surprising her that he had told her again.**

"**I love you, Steven" Jackie said to him then kissed him again.**

**Foreman basement evening**

**Hyde walks out of his room smiling as Eric and Fez sit on the couch looking very depressed. He sits down in his chair as Eric and Fez look over at him now looking freaked out.**

"**What is wrong with, Hyde?!" Fez whispered to Eric as Hyde watched the tv still looking smiling.**

"**I don't know but I want it to stop!" Eric whispered back to him then Hyde scowled at him.**

"**You morons! I can hear you" Hyde told them annoyed causing them to grin.**

"**He's back!" Fez yelled happily while Hyde rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.**

"**Don't let him fool you! He was been smiling most of the day." Eric warned Fez, who frowned looking at Hyde strangely.**

"**Eric did Carrie Clark" Hyde told Fez looking smug as Eric's mouth fell. Fez glared at Eric, who glanced over at Fez looking extremely guilty.**

"**You son of a bitch!" Fez yelled at him. "I wanted to sleep with that whore!" **

"**What the hell, Hyde?" Eric turned to Hyde.**

"**You wanted the old me." Hyde told him shrugging. "I couldn't pass up the great burn either. I burned both of you at the same time" He added looking very proud of himself.**

"**I can not believe you did it with the girl I wanted to do it with" Fez exclaimed furiously to Eric.**

"**Fez, you want to do it with every girl" Eric said to his friend making the situation worse while Hyde watched looking very amused. Fez continued glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest. "Hey! I did you a favor, man! You want Laurie and if you did it with Carrie she would have been pissed."**

**The back door opened and Jackie walked in with Donna and Laurie looking the guys knowing they walked into the middle of a fight.**

"**What's going on?" Donna asked them as the girls all stared at them waiting for an answer.**

"**Eric ate my M&M's!" Fez lied not wanting Laurie to know what they were arguing about.**

"**I am really sorry, Fez. If it makes you feel any better, I feel sick after eating them" He told him as Fez still looked upset.**

"**Well we all feel sick looking at your face, Eric." Laurie told her brother, looking at him with distain. She walked over and sat next to Fez. "Sorry to just run out on you last night but Donna was going to puke so we had to leave" Fez perked up at her words. "Eric is going to buy you a new pack of M&M's"**

"**Can we stop talking about stupid M&M's?" Jackie asked them looking annoyed while making her way over to her boyfriend. She grinned at him as she sat down in his lap. "I missed my Puddin Pop, today" She told him in a baby voice making Eric and Fez looked disgusted except for Hyde who was smiling. **

"**Aw!" Donna and Laurie called out as Hyde just ignored them and pulled her down kissing him.**

"**I thought maybe we should take the El Camino to the drive-in so we can have more room" He suggested to her as she nodded with excitement.**

"**I want to go to the drive-in" Fez whined then turned to Laurie. "Do you want to go to the drive-in?"**

"**No one invited you, Fez" Hyde told him looking angry once again making everyone but Jackie smile.**

"**It a public place puddin pop" Eric said to him smirking. "You know what Fez, why don't we all ride in my car and park next to Hyde and Jackie?"**

"**I think that is a great idea" Laurie agreed as Hyde scowled at them. "Are you going to invite Randy?" She asked Donna.**

"**He is closing Grooves" Donna said not looking disappointed. "But I'm in"**

"**You guys can go but you aren't parking next to us" Hyde informed them as he patted Jackie on the butt and she stood up. **

"**Steven, it would be fun! It would be like old times" Jackie said to him then gave him a pout. He stared at her for a moment then sighed.**

"**Fine but if they bother us then I will have to beat Eric or Fez" He said as Jackie jumped up and down then hugged him. **

**Point Place drive-in The Vista Cruiser**

**Eric is puts the Vista Cruiser into park looking a bit nervous and turns to look over at Donna.**

"**What's is wrong with you, Eric?" Donna asked him as Eric laughed nervously. **

"**He is just scared that Hyde is going to kick his ass since we are parked next to him." Fez interrupted not wanting the subject of Carrie Clark to come up. "I demand money for my M&M's!" He added turning to Eric holding out his hand. Eric hesitantly got out his wallet and handed Fez some money.**

"**Here you go buddy." Eric said to him with a smile as Laurie rolled her eyes leaning over the seat reaching for Eric's wallet. "Hands off minion!" He yelled at his sister putting his wallet out of reach quickly. Laurie and Fez got out of the car leaving Donna and Eric alone. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments glancing at each other out of the corner of their eyes. "So, how was work?" He asked turning to her.**

"**Ok" Donna replied but then grinned. "Oh, did you hear that Hyde dedicated a song on the radio to Jackie!"**

"**Do you mean Jackie called in a song dedicated to her from Hyde" Eric corrected him as Donna shook her head and Eric gasp. "What is happening to him?" **

"**Trust me, Eric. It is better then how he was when Sam was here." Donna said then looked out the window and Eric looked out to see Jackie and Hyde snuggled up close in the bed of the El Camino. "Maybe he didn't realize what he had until he lost it" Donna said softly but Eric heard it turning around to look at her.**

"**Are you happy, Donna?" Eric asked her as Donna took a deep breath.**

"**I.." She began but Laurie climbed into the car holding a large soda and pop corn.**

"**I flirted with the concession stand guy and got us free stuff" Laurie bragged to them grinning holding out the large popcorn. Fez got into the car holding bags of candy looking overwhelmed.**

"**Look at all my candy!" He exclaimed to them then looked at Laurie. "You are a goddess" **

**Later during the movie**

**Hyde and Jackie are making out in the bed of the El Camino when Eric walks up.**

"**Hyde" Eric called out as they ignored him. "Hyde" He called out louder causing them to break apart and glare at him.**

"**Go away" Hyde yelled at him firmly then began kissing Jackie again.**

"**I will tell everyone in Point Place your nickname Puddin pop including Red" Eric threatened him. Hyde pulled away from Jackie glaring at Eric, who was just smiling at him.**

"**I will be in a minute" Hyde said to Jackie putting back on his sunglasses and kissed her quickly before getting out the car. "This better be good" **

"**Hurry back, Steven" Jackie said with a playful smile to her boyfriend then glared at Eric.**

**Behind the concession stand**

"**Foreman, I should kick your ass!" Hyde said to him with his arms crossed over his chest.**

"**Sorry but this is important! I need to tell Donna what happened because I don't want to find out from someone else. You have experience in this kind of thing" He exclaimed to Hyde, who was becoming more annoyed.**

"**Yeah, I handled those so well" He said sarcastically to him as Eric frowned. "Then tell her tonight after the movies" Hyde added then turned to leave.**

"**What it's not the right time?" Eric called out to him as Hyde turned back.**

"**How am I supposed to know?! Now I have to get back to my girlfriend, who I was making out with before you interrupted. " Hyde said to him then added. "Oh, almost forgot" Hyde punched him in the arm before walking away.**

**Later the movie credits are running on the screen**

**Donna, Eric, Laurie and Fez walking over the El Camino looking annoyed by the movie and Fez looks sick to his stomach as well.**

"**I love candy but my stomach does not" Fez said holding his stomach as they reached the car.**

"**Now I feel sick!" Eric exclaimed as they saw Hyde laying on top of Jackie as they are making out furiously.**

"**Sexy" Fez said perking up slightly but still looks ill.**

"**Do you guys need something?" Hyde asked after pulling his lips away from Jackie but did bother moving.**

"**Well we were going to ask you guys if you liked the movie but obliviously you two didn't watch it" Donna said shaking her head at them.**

"**It called The Jerk so we know it was about a jerk." Jackie said then wrinkled up her nose. "And I can't stand Steve Martin and my Steven is so sexy" She added making Hyde grin at her.**

"**That I am" He said as she looks at him lustfully.**

"**Do you guys want to come to the Hub with us?" Eric asked them as they continued to share at each other. A moment later they began making out again ignoring their friends standing there.**

"**I believe that is a no" Donna said to Eric while Hyde continued kissing Jackie but waved them off with his free hand.**


	8. Chapter 8

It's always been you for me

Chapter 8

A week later -Grooves

Jackie walks into the store to see Leo, Eric, Randy and Hyde sitting in the listening pit.

"Hey! It's the loud girl, man." Leo exclaimed grinning at her. "You should talk to her!" Leo told Hyde elbowing him. Hyde ignored Leo then got up and walked over to Jackie then kissed her. "Go Hyde!" He yelled grinning at him.

"Hey" Hyde said to her as she smiled at him. "I thought you were going to the mall today with Laurie"

"She decided to go with Fez" Jackie said to him. "I wanted to come to see my hot boyfriend" She said to him as Hyde smiled at her then led her over to the listening pit. He sat down then pulled her into his lap. "So what are you guys doing?"

"This is it" Eric answered from the chair looking at a Star Wars comic book.

"It been a pretty slow day." Randy added as he looked over at her.

"No, it has been a boring day." Eric corrected him not bothering to look up from his comic book. The front door bell jingled and none of them bothered even looking at their customer.

"Steven, I'm bored let's go make out in your office" Jackie said to him with a pout making Hyde grin.

"Let's go" He said then she got off his lap and they stood up.

"Not that I haven't cheated but Hyde you're married" They all heard Kelso call out them causing all of them to turn to see their friend standing there. Everyone stared at him in surprise as Kelso smiled at them.

"Hey, I know you! You are the guy who super glued himself to a chair at the Fotohut" Leo said smiling at him. "That was really funny, man" He added.

"Kelso, you haven't heard the good news I was never married and Jackie and I are back together." He said putting his arm around his girlfriend who look really unhappy about the mention of Sam.

"I thought she was dating some other guy" Kelso said scratching his head looking confused then grinned. " But hey I am glad you two are together again." He added then saw Eric. "Eric" Kelso said walking over to hug him.

"Good to see you, Kelso" Eric said as they hugged each other. " How are Brooke and Betsy?"

"Betsy is the cutest kid ever." Kelso told him proudly then paused. "Brooke upset because her cousin hit on me but I said NO!" He stressed to them that he said no. "You guys have no idea how hard it is to be really good looking except for Jackie." He said smiling at her and she grinned back. Jackie walked over and hugged him quickly.

"It's good to see you, Michael." She told him as he smiled at her. " Remember ,Steven is really good looking too. Oh and I have a Porsche!"

"Can I drive it?" He asked her with excitement.

"No. Also never mention that skanky stripper again or I will kick you in the shins for hard you won't be able to walk" Jackie said to him smiling in a sweet tone. Hyde went to put his arm around her and she looked up at him looking angry knocking his arm away.

"Now, everything is back to normal" Eric said grinning as he watched Hyde stare nervously at his girlfriend , who was glaring at him while Kelso had a dopey smile on his face.

"Hey! Where's big D?" Kelso asked them as Eric smile fell away.

"She's working at the radio station. I'm Donna's boyfriend Randy" Randy said holding out his hand to Kelso, who looked at him then turned to his friends.

"You replaced me with this guy?!" Kelso exclaimed looking insulted. "He is not half as good looking as me." He said to confidently.

"It was good to see you, Michael. But I have to go" She began to say but Hyde cut her off by picking her up and putting her over his shoulder. "Put me down, Steven!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry babe but I can't." He told her as she tried hitting him. "Don't disturb us or you will be VERY sorry" He stressed to them walking off with Jackie thrown over his shoulder.

"It good to be home" Kelso said with a grin to his friends.

Hyde's office

Hyde walks in carrying Jackie, who is struggling to get away from him, while she is still over his shoulder.

"Steven put me down" She yelled at him angry making him smile. He missed her even the fighting actually especially the fighting because fighting when they made up it was even better then before.

"Not until you calm down" He said to her while she continued to struggle to get loose. " I only want to be with you, Jackie. You have to believe that you are the only one who ever has and ever will matter to me" He said becoming angry at her as she continued to kick and hit him. Hyde sat her down and she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest as he stared back at her from behind his sunglasses.

"I'm sorry, Steven" Jackie said looking sad instead of angry. "I just hate her so much that when I hear her name I want to kill someone. She had you" She began to say but he cut her off walking up close to her.

"She never had me" He told her firmly as she looked at him still unsure. "I thought I was marrying you remember " Hyde added as she smiled walking up putting her arms around him.

"Oh, Steven" She sighed then kissed him passionately and he pushed her up against the desk.

Later- Foreman Basement

Kelso and Eric are drinking beers when Fez and Laurie walk into the basement. Fez looks over at Kelso stunned. Kelso stands up smiling at him then winks at Laurie, who looks sneers at him.

"Hey buddy!" Kelso said to him as Fez rushed over and they hugged each other.

"Your back!" Fez said to him still hugging him not wanting to let go of him. "Never leave me again" He added.

"I will see what I can do" Kelso told him as Laurie and Eric watched shaking their heads. Fez finally let go of Kelso and Kelso looked over at Laurie. "Laurie, I know I am even hotter then before but I have a girlfriend so you have to behave yourself" Laurie rolled her eyes at him.

"I won't have any trouble not touching you" She told him annoyed then turned to Fez. "I had fun today. Call me" She said to him then kissed him on the cheek before leaving the basement.

"What a great day! I get to spend the day with my ex-wife then Kelso comes home" Fez grinned at his friends. "Where is Hyde? We should be celebrating."

"Hyde is at Jackie's" Eric said to them shaking him head. "We don't need Hyde have fun. Let's go to the bar then steal some film from his room when we get home"

"Let's drink!" Kelso exclaimed grinning at his friends rubbing his hands together.

Jackie's living room

Jackie is laying on the couch snuggled up in Hyde's arms while they watched television.

"Are you sure that you don't want to hang out with Michael tonight?" She asked looking up at him.

"Brooke is upset at Kelso so he will be here for a day or two. I am hanging out with my chick" He said taking off his sunglasses and putting them on the coffee table. Hyde leaned down and kissed her but they were interrupted by the phone ringing. "I bet it's Kelso!" Hyde told her annoyed as Jackie nodded. He grabbed the phone putting it up to his ear. "Hello" There was a pause of silence. "I know it's you, Kelso"

"Is Jackie there?" He heard a guy ask on the other line.

"Hold on" Hyde said handing the phone to Jackie hesitantly.

"Hello" Jackie said as she remained snuggled up close to Hyde, who was watching her with a curiosity.

"Hey, it's Ryan. Is this an ok time to talk?" Ryan asked her. Hyde noticed that she looked surprised at who was on the other line.

"It's fine, Ryan" She said as Hyde tensed up next to her and she patted his thigh reassuringly. He sighed then relaxed slightly but stayed seated next to her. "How are you? How's Daniel?"

"We are both good. He is getting really big" Ryan told her with sounding happy making Jackie smile. "I'm glad that you and Steven worked things out. You deserve to be happy"

"I am very happy!" Jackie exclaimed to him making Hyde feel much more comfortable as he rubbed her thigh. "You have to send me a picture of Daniel! How are things with Theresa?"

"She and I have decided to take things slow but they are going good." Ryan told her. "I wanted to make sure that you were ok. I'll call you later this week"

"It was good talking to you, Ryan" Jackie told them then said goodbye. She handed the phone to Hyde and he hung it up. She noticed Hyde's attention was already back on the television but she knew was curious to what was said. "Ryan and I are still friends and that's all"

"It's cool" He told her with Zen but she knew better. Jackie let it go then went back to watching the tv as well. A few moments pass by before Hyde turns to Jackie and she sat back looking at him. "What did he have to say?" He asked her coolly.

"Oh, that everything is good" She said not giving away much information. "I am going to make some popcorn" Jackie added then kissed him before heading to the kitchen. Hyde watched her go before turning back to the television. His leg shook as he sat there not looking interested at all with what was on.

The kitchen a few minutes later

Jackie is holding the jiffy pop over the stove burner as it starts to pop while glancing at the clock.

" Well?" He asked her entered the kitchen but she just raised a brow not speaking. "What did he freakin say, Jackie?!" Hyde asked her with his arms crossed over his chest making Jackie smile.

"He said that his son is getting big and he is going to send me pictures" Jackie said dragging it out causing him to glare at her. "Oh Steven, don't worry! Ryan and Theresa are back together." A small smile crossed his face making her grin. "He is glad that I am happy and I am glad that we are happy"

"That's cool" He replied to her with his zen back. "Do you have any beer?" He asked her walking over the refrigerator.

"Yeah, I stopped by the store and bought us a six pack while I was there the other day" She answered him as he opened it grinning. Hyde pulled out two beers then closed the refrigerator before walking back over to her. He opened one of them then handed it to her with a smile then kissed her softly. "Thanks for picking up the beer" He said making her beam then put his arm around her standing with her as she made the popcorn.

Bernie's bar

Eric, Kelso and Fez are sitting at a table drinking beer when Donna walks in the door smiling.

"Donna!" Kelso exclaimed grinning at her as he got up to go hug her.

"It's good to see you to, Kelso." Donna told him as they hugged for a moment and he tried to grab her ass. "Kelso!" She yelled at him angry pushing him away as he continued to grin but then Donna laughed. "It good to see you too"

"I had to try" Kelso told her as she shook her head. " Hey, I met your boyfriend and he's like a less attractive version of me so I thought I might have a chance" He told her as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Why isn't Hyde here?" Donna asked her friends while sitting down at the table next to Eric.

"He is at Jackie's house" Eric told her as Donna smiled. "He is back under the spell of the evil."

"Yeah, Hyde is totally whipped again" Kelso said as they all looked at him. "Hey, I liked being under Jackie's thumb. Brooke is becoming more bossy and I like it" He told him with a happy smile.

"What a great day this has been! I spend the day with my sexy ex-wife watching her model sexy outfits and eating candy. Now Kelso is here!" Fez exclaimed beaming then looked over at Kelso. "Never leave me again!" He added throwing his arms around Kelso hugging him.

"I wish Hyde was here to kick your ass for that" Eric told Fez as he and Donna watching shaking their heads at him.

"Hey Eric!" They heard a girl call out and they all turned to see Carrie Clark. Eric eyes grew large with fear and surprise at her appearance. "I was hoping I would run into you since I forgot to get your number." Fez and Kelso looked at him surprised expect Donna, who did not look happy at all.

"Uh, you didn't? I have been really busy helping my dad out at the Muffler shop" He said to her looking very nervous.

"Now Carrie, let's not pretend like you don't remember making out with me behind the bleachers your senior year" Kelso said to her as she looked over at him confused. "Michael Kelso but I am much foxier now"

"Oh, Michael Kelso. I remember you now!" She exclaimed causing Kelso to smile. "We were making out then you touched my boob and you finished on your own. I hope you still don't have that problem" She said with a sympathetic smile patting his shoulder.

"Burn" Fez exclaimed smiling as Kelso shot him a dirty look but Fez just grinned at him.

"Here's my number call me" Carrie said to him handing him a napkin with her number on it then turned to leave but turned back around. " It doesn't surprise me that you work at a muffler shop because you sure know your way around the muff" She added with a seductive smile then winked at him before walking away.

"Way to go" Kelso yelled at him grinning holding his hand out for a high five but Eric just looked at Donna. She was gripping her beer tightly as she bit her lip looking at the table.

"Donna, I.." Eric began to say as she cut him off holding up her hand.

"No, you don't need to explain to me why you slept with that slut. We aren't together anymore, So if you want to spend your time in line at the free clinic go ahead!" She told him look angry before storming out of the bar.

"Damn, I forgot how hot Donna is when she is mad!" Kelso told them as Eric hit his head against the table.

Jackie's living room

Hyde and Jackie are kissing passionately as they sat on the couch as the television is on. Hyde pulls away from the kiss to look at Jackie with breathing harshly while she looked at him with hooded eyes.

"God, I missed you" Hyde whispered to her causing Jackie's breath to catch in her chest. Jackie pushed him down on the couch jumping on top of him then making him smile before her lips attacked his ear. "Jackie" He groaned as his hands traveled down to her back. A moment later there was a loud continuous pounding on the door. Jackie pulled away from him but he held her close. "They will go away" He whispered then kissed her passionately pulling her down on the couch on top of him.

"Stop making out and open the damn door! I'm not going away!" They heard Donna yelled through the door as Jackie and Hyde continued to make out furiously. " Jackie open the damn door" Donna' s voice called out unevenly causing Jackie to tear herself away from her boyfriend then running over to the door and threw it open. "Jackie" Donna said crying as she walked in and Jackie pulled her into a hug.

"Crap" Hyde muttered sitting up looking at his girlfriend hugging a crying Donna. He stood up straightening out his clothes and putting on his sunglasses.

"What happened, Donna?" Jackie asked her pulling away as Donna walked in looking at Hyde with embarrassment.

"Sorry to interrupt" Donna apologized to them as Jackie put his arm around her.

"I'll go. Call me tomorrow" Hyde said to Jackie walking over to the door.

"Wait, Hyde" Donna called to him causing him to turn around as she wiped away her tears. "It would be great if you brought us back a pizza, beer and some film and three of us could have a circle"

"Here" Hyde said grabbing his coat pulling out a brown paper bag. "There's beer here too" He added holding out the bag to her.

"We will definitely need more beer and a pizza after this" Donna said to him with a small smile holding up the brown bag. "I'd like you to be here" She added to him as he returned her small smile.

"Pizza will be needed. I'll be back but don't smoke all of it without me" He told them as he squeezed Donna shoulder then looked at Jackie, who smiled at him gratefully. Hyde left the apartment and Jackie walked Donna over to the couch handing her the beer that she had been drinking.

"What did Randy do? I can have Steven fire him for you" Jackie said to her as Donna took a drink of the beer.

"It's not Randy" Donna explained to her as Jackie waited for an explanation from her. "Eric slept with Carrie Clark!" She exclaimed furious then began chugging the beer. Jackie scrunched up her nose looking disgusted as Donna nodded. "I know can you believe it!"

"Gross! The thought of Eric having sex is bad enough but the thought of Eric sleeping with that slut bag is revolting!" Jackie exclaimed grabbing Hyde's beer and took a drink of it.

"I thought he different!" Donna exclaimed to her angry now instead of sad as Jackie gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I will beat him up for you" Jackie said to her confidently making Donna laugh. "Hey, I can take him."

"I know you can" Donna said to her smiling as she shook her head and Jackie looked very proud of herself then Donna smile fell away and she look horrified. "Oh my god! I'm such a bad friend and person. I just abandoned you to be friends with a stripper when you were dealing with much worse then this" Donna said looking a ashamed of herself. "I'll go" Donna added going to stand up.

"Sit down, lumberjack" Jackie yelled at her and Donna sat back down. "I forgave you for that and all of that is over" She said firmly but then quickly added. "But you do owe me a day to give you a makeover and you have to do and whatever I say"

"That's fair enough" Donna said to her knowing she deserved worse but was cringing inside at a day of a complete makeover by Jackie. Donna took a drink of her beer then asked her. "How were you able to forgive, Hyde?"

Jackie sighed as she looked at her best friend for a few moments before she answered.

"It wasn't easy, Donna. Trust me I fought the urge to forgive him but the heart wants what it wants no matter how hard you try to fight it." Jackie explained to her then sat her beer down on the coffee table. "I have never loved anyone as much as I love Steven Hyde" Jackie confessed to her as Donna nodded. Hyde was in front of the door unlocking it with his key when he heard what Jackie had said making him smile.

"I come with bearing pizza beer and more film" Hyde announced as he opened the door walking in smiling at the girls.

Circle as Hey Joe by Jim Hendrix plays in the back ground

"I am feeling much better" Donna said with a mellow smile then took a bite of pizza. "This is the best pizza ever" She said as she took a bite of the pizza.

Jackie

"This is the best film ever" Jackie said grinning as she held a slice of pizza in one hand and a beer in the other. "This is our first circle since we got back together" She added and Hyde leans over and kisses her. Hyde move over pulls her off the chair and sits in the chair putting her on his lap.

"You know what I missed having you in the circle" Hyde said to her smiling as Jackie smiled back at him.

Donna

"What is wrong with me?! I have Randy! Why am I so upset about Eric sleeping with that slut, Carrie Clark!" Donna yelled then took a drink of beer.

Hyde & Jackie

"Foreman's an idiot" Hyde told her as Jackie nodded in agreement. "You should kick his ass"

"I'll do it" Jackie volunteered as Hyde smiled at her then took a bite of pizza

"This is good pizza" Hyde said looking at the pizza amazed then takes another bite.

Foreman Basement Circle

Eric

"Donna was really pissed when she left" Eric said looking nervously at his friends. "But why is she mad at me! She is the one with a boyfriend!"

Kelso

"Here's the thing, Eric. Girls get really pissed when you sleep with girl like Carrie Clark." He explained to Eric "You are the one who left Donna at the alter then left her to go to Africa"

Fez

"How?! How do you two get sex and Fez gets none!!" Fez exclaimed to him shaking his head then pauses for a moment. " I think Laurie likes me! She is an easy sexy goddess" Fez added with a far away look in his eyes.

Eric

"Donna's jealous!" Eric exclaimed then grinned. "Maybe I didn't lose her after all"

Kelso

"And everyone thinks I am the dumb one" Kelso said shaking his head looking over at Eric.

The next morning-Jackie's bedroom

Jackie wakes up to see Donna laying in front of her sound asleep and feels Hyde behind her with his arm around her. She rolls over snuggles into his neck breathing in his smell and smiles contently.

"Hey" Hyde said in a sleep filled voice and Jackie pulls her head away and looks up at him. She leans in kissing him softly on the lips and he raises a brow after. "Should I wake up, Donna?" He asked teasing as she glared at him. "I am kidding" He added as Jackie rolled her eyes. She got out of bed and he sighed following her into the kitchen quickly. "Come on you know I was joking" He told her as she turned around looking at him.

"I feel so bad for Donna!" Jackie exclaimed in a quiet voice to Hyde. "I didn't tell her about it! She had to find out from that skank!"

"Jackie"" Hyde said putting his hands on her shoulders. "It wasn't our place to tell her about it that was Foreman's." He began as she didn't look convinced at all. "You kept a secret, Jackie. That is so badass!" He added then leaned in kissing her pushing her up against the refrigerator.

"I forgot that you two are like rabbits" Donna groaned walking in holding her head looking miserable. "Do you have any aspirin?" She asked Jackie.

"It's bathroom under the sink. I'll go get it" Hyde said to Donna as he patted Jackie on the butt then left the kitchen.

"What are you going to do about, Eric?" Jackie asked her while Donna took a seat at the kitchen table ignoring her. "You can't ignore me! Even Steven can't ignore me!" Jackie stressed to her causing Donna to sigh.

"I don't know" Donna said softly as Jackie sat down next to her. "I am just so scared of getting hurt again"

"You are hurting without him" Jackie pointed out to her. Donna looked at her processing what her friend had just said to her when Hyde walked into the room with the aspirin. "Thanks, Hyde" He nodded at her.

"I am going to make fun of Foreman" Hyde said smirking then leaned down and kissed Jackie on the cheek. "I will be home for dinner" He added then kissed her again then left without realizing what he just said to her.

Donna and Jackie looked at each other with wide eyes as they heard the front door shut.

"Oh my god!" Donna exclaimed as Jackie sat silent unsure of what to say. "Jackie?" She asked her looking worried as Jackie just continued to stare at her. "Jackie?!" Donna yelled at her. "Are you ok?" She asked her then a huge smile crossed Jackie face as her whole face lit up.

"Steven called this home!! I'm Steven's home, Donna" She exclaimed bouncing in her seat.

"You always have been but he was just too stupid or stubborn to realize it" Donna told her as Jackie squealed then hugged her.

Eric's bedroom

Hyde walks in the room to see Eric laying in bed with the covers over his head.

"Come on Foreman, it's not that bad." Hyde told him as he walked over to the bed. Eric pulled down a corner of the comforter looking at Hyde in disbelief. "It's worse than bad" He added smirking causing Eric to throw the comforter back up.

"Go away!" Eric said to him from under the blanket.

"Fine, I will go back home and hang out with Jackie and Donna instead" Hyde said to him heading over to the door as Eric threw comforter off his face.

"What did Donna say?!" Eric asked him sitting up in the bed. Hyde turned around walking back over to the bed.

"She is pissed at you" Hyde said as Eric looked at him annoyed. "Fine, Donna was upset that you slept with Carrie but if she wasn't pissed at you wouldn't have a chance with her. The more you can make a girl angry the more she loves you so Jackie is completely in love with me" Hyde explained to him as Eric looked at him nervously.


	9. Chapter 9

It's always been you for me

Chapter 9

AN: Sorry I found a three chapters that I had written and I thought I posted them! Hope you guys are still reading my story.

Grooves-the next morning

Jackie rushes through the front door wearing her work uniform and grinning as she jumped up and down. Hyde walked out from behind the cash register studying her closely as he walks up to her.

"Either you met Andy Gibb or you were offered a spot on the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders" Hyde said to his girlfriend hiding the hope that it was his first guess.

"Close! I was offered a try-out as a cheerleader for the Packers" Jackie exclaimed jumping up and down grinning. "This is second best day of my life" She added throwing her arms around him hugging him.

"That's great!" Hyde said hugging her as she clung to him. "You're not moving are you? Because Green Bay isn't really close" He asked in a cool tone causing her to pull away.

"No, I couldn't leave you" She said looking at him lovingly. "It's only as a fill in for a girl who sprained her ankle but they are going to want to keep me. And they have their own jet that picks up girls in Milwaukee, which isn't that far!" She said to him.

"I bet you are going to look really hot in that uniform" He said to her with a smirk then she pulled him down into an intense kiss for a few moments before pulling away.

"Do you know what was the best day of my life?" She asked him as he looked at him unsure then she gave him a coy grin. "Our first time. The day we spent in your room all day long," Jackie said as Hyde took a looked at her taking off his sunglasses throwing them in the chair next to them. He pulled her to him kissing her furiously while lowering her to the couch in the listening pit. Jackie was lost in the intensity of Hyde's kisses forgetting where they were. They didn't hear the bell above the door go off as someone entered the store.

"Ahem" They heard called out loudly causing them pull apart and get off the couch quickly to see WB. WB raised his brow looking at them as Jackie straighten her clothes then her hair while grabbed his sunglasses and put them on. " I'm glad to see you two have made up." He said to them grinning making Jackie grin. "But no making up in my store while we are open." He added sternly but smiled once again. " We should celebrate! Dinner is on me tonight"

"Sorry WB. It won't happen again out here… during business hours" Hyde told him honestly but that didn't cover the back room during business hours.

"I just asked to try out to be a cheerleader for the Packers!" Jackie exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Congratulations, Jackie! We will also celebrate that this evening." WB said hugging her. "I need to talk business with Steven" He told her then Jackie looked down at her watch.

"Oh my god, Red is going to kill me!" She exclaimed then kissed Hyde on the cheek then ran out of the store.

"That girl is something else" WB said to his son, who just smiled and nodded at him. "I used to date a girl, cheered for the Packers" He added grinning. "Man was she flexible"

"What happened with her?" Hyde asked him as WB sat down on the couch.

"She started dating one of the player and I dated another cheerleader" He told him shrugging as Hyde clinches his fists at his sides but WB didn't notice. "Now let's talk business."

Foreman Basement

Hyde walks in the basement slamming the door looking angry as Eric, Kelso and Fez look up at him.

"Uh Oh, it looks like Jackie and Hyde are fighting already." Fez sang out as Hyde glared at him.

"No!" Hyde yelled at them. "Jackie got a try-out as a cheerleader for the Packers." He began to say.

"Oh yeah, Jackie is going to looking super hot in that uniform" Kelso said as Fez nodded in agreement with a perverted look on his face. Hyde walked over punching both of them hard in the arm. "Damn Hyde!"

"I'm just getting warmed up because I fight any guy that touches my girlfriend. I don't care if they are a professional football player or not" Hyde said grabbing a beer out of the shower and opening it. "Good thing WB is letting me have his season tickets."

"I want to go!" all three of his friends called out together as Donna walked in the basement. Eric tensed up and became very nervous and an awkwardness filled the basement.

"Hey Donna." Eric said to her as she refused to look at him or answer him.

"Burn!" Kelso yelled grinning as Fez and Hyde laughed.

"What was so important that you needed me here?" Donna asked him with her arms crossed.

" As I am sure you already know Jackie is trying out for the Packer's cheerleading squad." He began as Donna nodded rolling her eyes. "I need someone to go to the games with me to make sure now of those meatheads hit on her. If I fight breaks out, you will be the best to have on my side."

"Hey!" Eric, Fez and Kelso called out offended he picked Donna over them in a fight.

"Sure" Donna said smiling at him then looked at the guys with a smug look before turning back to Hyde. "How do you know Jackie will make the squad?"

"Jackie is VERY flexible" He began as Donna scrunched up her face along with Eric while Kelso and Fez stared into space daydreaming. "Don't make me kick your asses!" Hyde yelled at them before turning back to Donna. "There are three things that Jackie is really good at and cheerleading is one of them." Hyde told her.

" Oh, I got one being bossy" Kelso called out holding up his hand like an excited kid in class.

"Don't forget bitchy" Eric yelled out as Fez and Kelso nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to know" Donna stressed to Hyde. "I'll go as long as you drive and never tell me the other two things."

"Deal" Hyde said to her grinning as Jackie hurried into the basement grinning. "hey baby" He said to her pulling her close to him.

"Aw!" Everyone said as they kissed each other.

"Get bent." Hyde said to him but Jackie pulled him in for another kiss but this one was more intense. Eric looked away along with Donna but Fez and Kelso watched them.

"Please stop!" Eric called out to them as they pulled apart staring at each other.

"Oh no!" Fez said getting up off the couch and running upstairs.

"Fez really needs to get a girlfriend." Donna said disgusted shaking her head.

"Let's talk about me!" Jackie said with her arm around Hyde with her head on his shoulder. "I have try-outs this weekend!"

"Well I am driving you." Hyde told his girlfriend firmly. "It's too far of a drive for you to go alone. Besides I never pass up on opportunity to go to the Packer's stadium."

"Oh, Steven! Of course I want you to come with me." Jackie replied to him.

"I want to go!" Kelso exclaimed getting a glare from Hyde.

"Don't you think you should go back home to your girlfriend and your kid?" Hyde asked him making Kelso grin at them.

"Great news! Brooke wants to move back here so she put me in charge of finding a place." Kelso grinned at his friends.

"Brooke put you in charge of finding an apartment or house." Donna said with a look of disbelief.

"Fine! She is coming in town on Monday to look for a place but she asked me to pick up a newspaper." Kelso admitted to them.

"I want to go to Green Bay!" Eric exclaimed as Donna nodded in agreement.

"Wow, this is going to be a great trip!" Jackie said looking up to see Hyde frowning. "Steven?" She said in a soft voice and he looked at her but as usual his face revealed nothing anymore.

"What?" He asked her in a causal tone with a shrug.

"Sorry guys but Steven and I are going alone." Jackie said to her friends, who all looked very disappointed.

"No, it's cool if they come. But we are not sharing a room with any of you!" Hyde told her as Jackie grinned up at him.

"Of course not! I would share a room with anyone but you puddin pop." She said sweetly to him then kissed him again.

Laurie walks in the back down and Jackie runs over to her beaming with excitement.

"We are all going to Green Bay for my cheerleading tryout!" Jackie said to Laurie, who jumped up and down then hugged Jackie.

" I love football players especially professional ones!" Laurie told Jackie looking very excited. "They will all love me." Laurie added grinning.

"Laurie, you can sleep with the whole team if you want but you are not hanging out with me and Jackie while we are there." Hyde told her firmly.

"God, I have a life so why would I want to hang out with you." Laurie said sneering at Hyde then turned back to Jackie. "No, offense" She added to her.

Foreman Driveway- The next morning

Eric is packing up the Vista Cruiser as Donna walks up to the car looking nervous.

"Hey" Donna said to Eric as she shifted her bag on her shoulder.

"Hey. You are the first one here but everyone should be here very shortly." Eric said to her. There was silence between them for a few moments before he spoke again. "I have made a few huge mistakes in my life but the only ones I regret involve hurting you or letting you go." Eric told her.

"Green Bay here we come!" Kelso yelled walking up the driveway with Fez interrupting their moment.

"I hope there are lots of sluts in Green Bay." Fez said to Kelso.

" Well my sister will be there so there will be one there." Eric said to him as Laurie walked up behind him.

" No girls there would be desperate enough to touch you but that is nothing new." Laurie smirked at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ah, it is not even 9am and there are already burns flying." They heard Hyde say turning to see him and Jackie walk up the driveway. " I can't believe I am up this early but the sweet burns on Foreman make it worth it."

"Are you two riding with us?" Donna asked them making Jackie laugh.

"I have a Porsche. Why would we want to ride in a Vista Cruiser?" Jackie asked as Hyde nodded in agreement.

"We just wanted to make sure you losers did not get lost." Hyde said to them shaking his head. "Just try to keep up with us or I guess you are screwed so turn around and head home."

"The Cruiser can't go over 75 with out over heating so cut us a break." Eric said to them making Jackie and Hyde laugh as they walked back to her car.


End file.
